


Bright Night Sky

by 3enjoycultivation3



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Past stephen strange/karl mordo, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vampire hunter Tony Stark, Vampires, Werewolf Stephen Strange, Werewolves, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3
Summary: Tony Stark的一生致力于打击黑暗生物。但在他的生命被一个狼人拯救之后，他发现他被这个本应该成为敌人的生物所吸引。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Night Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032452) by [old_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blue/pseuds/old_blue). 



> Tony Stark 著名的发明家，亚伯拉罕范海辛的后代，秘密制造了一种能够抵御黑暗生物的武器。白天，他是一个天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家以及武器制造商。到了晚上，他使用自己做出来的秘密武器去继续他曾祖父的传奇。他从来没有见过他不能杀死的生物，直到他的下一个目标从一头黑色和银色的巨狼变成了一个传奇的人物：Stephen Strange...

Tony Stark知道自己总会经历和这些暗夜生物的最后一战。他曾在脑中勾绘那种史诗般的场面：在遥远未来的朦胧的某一天里，在与黑暗的战争中胜利之后死去。又或许是在他迟暮之时，已经完成了所有他想做的事情之后死去。

他从来没有想过这一天会这么早地到来，就在一个星期三。

在他头顶上的这只吸血鬼无疑是强大的---它们这个种族的长者，数千年来依靠着吸食无辜人类的血液而活着。它以一种完全超于常人的形态扭曲着，几乎已经违背了生理学的常识。像一条苍白而浮肿的蠕虫，它本应该是缓慢而脆弱的。但它仍然比他最好的战衣更为强大。对这种生物来说，就算他的战甲上刻满了巫师的保护符文依然没有任何作用。这个吸血鬼就像是撕碎一张餐巾纸一样，轻易地撕碎了他的战甲。

“战甲覆盖率70% 能量剩余15% 正在启动备份能源。”Friday的声音听起来很担心，Tony想着，就像一个真正意义的人一样。

这实在是他的错。他根本没有太过在意这次夜巡，也许是他太过自满了。他原本想在这次的巡逻中抓到一些新转化的吸血鬼，甚至能干掉一两个食尸鬼。他从来没有在已知的巢穴里见到过这么古老的吸血鬼。这些活到这个年龄的生物很少会到地面上来冒险。

然而现在，这样的生物就在自己面前，尝试着撕碎他的战甲然后吃掉他。

所以，是的，Tony Stark就要死了。他只是从来没有想到这件事会发生在一个操蛋的星期三。

他几乎就要启动战甲的自毁程序时，一个巨大的黑色影子突然从丛林里冲出来然后撞向那只吸血鬼，释放出灿烂的橙色火花。一条狼，当Tony的眼睛重新适应那片黑暗时他意识到这一点。一头成年人一般大的黑狼。这头狼用它的嘴紧紧锁住那个像是蠕虫一样的吸血鬼的脖子。它们两个在地上激烈地挣扎撕咬，那只吸血鬼发出一声尖啸炸响在Tony的耳边，然后它狠狠地抓住了那具毛茸茸的身体。橙色的火花劈啪作响，在空气中形成咒印。

Tony只能盯着那些火花，那他妈是什么？魔法吗？

Tony意识到那只狼在猛击着，想要把吸血鬼的头扯下来。但这只吸血鬼太强了，实际上它可能比任何时候都要强。更多的魔法闪现又消失，狼像一只受伤的狗一样发出一声嘶吼。那只吸血鬼设法把狼的前腿抓过来然后狠狠咬下去。那头狼仍然紧咬着吸血鬼的脖子，它从嗓子里挤出两声呜咽。

Tony往后退了些。妈的，如果那只吸血鬼获胜了，他就会是下一个...

他必须要在那之前行动。电弧反映对已经没有足够的能量来发射光子脉冲，但他的纳米技术仍然可以制造武器。他踉踉跄跄地站起来，右手的战甲已经凝结成长刀。

那头狼现在有些麻烦，它猛烈地撕扯了一下吸血鬼的脖子，但Tony能看到它在逐渐虚弱。血从他前腿的伤口处流下，粘附着一些灰尘。那个巨大的身体现在几乎被伤口覆盖。他身体上的所有魔法几乎都失效了。不管怎样，战斗很快就会结束。那只吸血鬼的尖叫已经变成了尖锐的咯咯声。

Tony尽可能地靠近战斗中心，右手的刀刃已经准备就绪。“松开吧。”他咕哝着说道。

那双充满智慧的蓝绿色眼睛转过来看他。

Tony向那头狼点点头。“松开吧，我能行的。”

那头狼在吸血鬼尖叫着跳起来的时候迅速地跳开了。

Tony拼尽力气挥动他的剑，将吸血鬼的头抛进灌木丛里。黑色的脓水从它的脖子处喷出，身体摔在满是尘土的地上还有些颤抖。

“靠。”Tony喘息着。他切下了那只还在颤抖的手臂，接着又切下了一条腿。那具身体才最终僵直。

艹他妈的吸血鬼

“Friday，损害报告。”他需要几分钟去平定他的呼吸。

“能量低于10%，Boss。纳米材料剩余67%。而且你还有多处挫伤和潜在的脑震荡。你应该看看。”

Tony笑起来。“我会的。”当他到家之后，让Bruce来为他检查一下应该很简单。但在他想起这里还没有结束的时候他的笑容逐渐褪去。还没有完成。“艹”他咕哝一句。他看着铜银合金的纳米材料流下来包裹住刀刃。但他突然就失去继续杀戮的胃口。

“你还好吗，Boss？”

“当然，Fri，我很好。他往哪条路去了？”

“追踪热成像。”地图在一秒后出现在他的屏幕上，蓝色的光线弯弯曲曲地向森林深处延伸出去。

那头狼并没有离开很远。而且他不再是一头狼了。

Tony发现这个浑身赤裸的男人倒在一个树根形成的洞里，一只手抓住他上臂的一处狰狞的伤口上，苍白的皮肤上满是鲜血和尘土。当Tony靠近的时候，男人那双蓝绿色的，因为疼痛而湿润的，锐利的眼睛警惕地盯着Tony的动作。

比起在几分钟之前还是一只野兽的男人来说，他的掺着两鬓白发的黑色头发和修整得整整齐齐的山羊胡子，更显得他像是一个大学教授。Tony从来没有看起来这么...能激起人控制欲的人。他从来没有遇到过一个可以使用魔法的人，而且他能肯定他没有救过这个人的命。

男人的眼睛快速地扫过刀刃，然后看向Tony的脸。他点了点头，几乎是自言自语。“来吧，”他有些艰难地咽了咽口水，“只是...请你快一点。”他闭上他的眼睛，把头靠在树干上，露出苍白的脖颈。

Tony缓慢地抬起刀刃。狼人都是害虫，它们与那些危险的猛兽无异。它们为黑暗服务。他曾立誓要根除这个种族，他曾毫不犹豫地杀掉几十个狼人。可今晚...

“妈的。”他再一次抱怨地说了句脏话。他轻轻敲了敲纳米单元的外壳，锋利的刀刃退去。这个男人没有任何的攻击性，至少现在没有。

Tony认为面前的这个人毫无防御能力。“你为什么要救我的命？”

男人重新睁开眼睛，困惑地皱起眉头。“我...我不知道，”他小声地说，“我只是想这样做...”他的眼睛重新缓缓闭上。

“艹。”Tony眼疾手快地在男人歪向一边时抓住了他。现在他的手遮不住那个吸血鬼的咬痕了，Tony能看见那个伤口有多糟糕。黑色的血液缓慢地从伤口处渗出。“Friday？体征报告？”

“心跳160次每分钟，呼吸每分钟四十次。血压80比53，而且下降很快。即使是对一个狼人来说也是非常危险的水准了。而且我还发现了吸血鬼毒素的痕迹。如果不治疗的话，这对狼人来说是致命的。”

今晚的第二次，他没有任何思考，便清理了树枝，抱着这个失去知觉的男人离开，直接回了家。

“Friday，估算到基地的飞行时间？”

“以你现在的速度大约需要七分钟。”Friday在继续说下去之前明显犹豫了一下。“Boss，我能问问吗？你回到基地之后该拿他怎么办？”他和他的人工智能都知道像是这样帮助或是藏匿一个像是狼人之类的亚自然生物是高度违法的。

Tony叹了口气。“我他妈完全没有办法。”  
   
***  
   
“Tony，你他妈说什么？”

Tony瞪着Bruce，然后调整了一下他后脑勺上的冰袋。“你已经问过我了，”他抱怨着，“很多次。”该死，他的头好痛。

“行吧，让我来复述一下这个问题...”Bruce接着说道，“你打算拿他怎么办？你打算把他留在这里多久？如果神盾局发现我们了怎么办？我们他妈要怎么把这个事情告诉其他人？”他每问一个问题，就把手指往下掰一根。

那都是些很重要的问题。Tony几乎迷失了方向。“我还不知道，”他很诚实地回答了问题，“他救了我的命，而我想知道为什么。”

Bruce举了举双手。

Tony转过身来，以至于能让他轻易地看到隔离室里的生物。他仍然处于无意识的状态，但就在几分钟前，他动了动身体。他被绑在床上，手腕和脚踝都被一些软带束缚着。一个控制环扣在他的脖颈处，防止一些激烈的动作。虽然为了显得体面些，Bruce为他搭了条薄毯，但他依然全裸着。昨晚上受的伤几乎已经被治好了，留下光滑干净的皮肤。除了那个吸血鬼的咬伤。Bruce已经综合了毒素，然后用医用缝合线缝合了伤口，但那依然会留下伤疤。

他的身上有各种各样奇怪的刺青，特别是胸口，那是一些Tony完全不熟悉的充满魔力的语言。他照了些照片发给Wanda，她应该会知道这些符号的意义。

从某种奇特的角度上讲，Tony想着，这个狼人真的很帅气。虽然他的脖子可能太长了些，但那双眼睛是完全与众不同的。

“这对他来说也很不公平，像这样束缚着他。”

Tony抬起头，很明显，他一直紧紧盯着那个男人。他清了清嗓子，然后转过身来。  
Bruce的表达非常委婉。Tony很清楚，狼人和他们的对待方式一直是Bruce的痛处。这个人为了研制出有效的疫苗，他付出了很多。“你知道你必须要做什么，我们不能就这样让他走。”

Tony皱起眉毛。这不是个选择，至少现在不是。“我什么时候做过我该做的事了？”

Bruce微笑起来。“从来没有。”

就在这时，他们的犯人醒了过来，然后开始在床上挣扎。

“妈的，”Bruce抱怨着，“我需要找个什么东西重新把他打晕。”他跑回一个补给柜，然后开始在里面翻找。

Tony利用这一下的分心把冰袋丢到桌子上，然后输入了降低能量屏的密码。他走到房间里去。

“Tony！不要！”Bruce在门口犹豫了一下，可能是在思考着该先让他们的犯人冷静下来，还是先让Tony冷静。“该死，你个白痴。万一...”

“放轻松，没事的，我接种过疫苗。”Tony缓慢地走进房间。“顺便说一句，你可以关掉它的。我不会有危险的。”他不清楚自己为什么会这么清楚，可他就是知道。

“Tony。”Bruce警告地叫他。但Tony能感觉到在能量屏在他身后关闭之后熟悉的气流流动。

他越接近那张床，那头狼人就显得越发激动。Tony能看见他的喉咙在不停地吞咽着，他的胸膛伴随着每一次呼吸起伏着。他尽力挣扎着那些束缚，但狼人并不比普通人类强壮多少，Tony知道他挣不脱那些带子。项圈防止着狼人的移动和挣扎，他现在一点都不危险。

“你好。”Tony说道。

男人在一瞬间看向他的眼睛，又很快重新看着墙面。Tony能看见他在颤抖。

他的父亲总是告诉他，战胜敌人最关键的一点就是去了解他们。Tony一直把这一点牢记于心，他研究那些亚自然生物，理解他们的生活方式和习性。他们的行为，这让他得到了对付这些生物的利刃，知道了它们的长处和短处，不仅仅是生理上的，也是心理上的。

他知道狼人们是一些矛盾本能的集合体----动物的恐惧，渴望，需求和人类的理性在不断地斗争，他们总是在抗拒自己本身。这让他们格外危险，也难以预测。

但这个人，这个在昨晚救了自己的男人...当Tony看见这个男人时，他认出了其中一个本能--惊恐发作。而很不幸，他非常熟悉这一点。而这个本能的导火索是显而易见的。他读了足够多的有关动物行为的书，他知道当一头背后受制的狼被敌人包围时，它就已经是一头死掉的狼了。而现在这头狼的背后，被自己束缚着...

他有了一个疯狂的念头。而他那些疯狂的念头总是很有效。通常情况下...

Tony以一种冷静而稳定的动作，缓缓向床上的男人伸出手。那双令人赞叹的蓝绿色眼睛飞快地扫视着Tony的手，墙面，和他的脸。男人一心要挣开那些束缚，他在床上弓起身体。一阵低吼从他的胸口处发出。

“Tony，你他妈到底在干什么？”Bruce担心的声音从对讲机里传出。

“你已经问过我很多次了，”Tony提醒他，声音平静，“你只需要相信我。”

Tony伸着手走近那个男人。“你只需要相信我。”他重复了一遍，然后把他的手掌放在了男人的胸膛上。他的皮肤比一般人类的皮肤要更温暖一些----光滑而炽热。Tony的手指能感受到低吼引起的他胸膛处的震颤。他还没有被咬到，这是个好征兆。Tony深呼吸了一下，然后轻轻按压下他的胸膛。并不僵硬，而足够去施加更多的压力。要么这个方法能成功，要么不行...

咆哮声逐渐变小，那个男人也渐渐冷静下来。Tony能看见他对着墙面眨了眨眼睛，他的脸显得很是惊讶。

到现在为止还一切顺利。“你没事的，我不会伤害你的。”Tony小声地对他说。他压得更紧了些，像是在辅助男人呼吸。但男人颤抖着呼出了一口气，他进一步放松下来。Tony能感觉到他的呼吸最终变得沉静，他手掌下快速的心跳也在逐渐变得缓慢。

两个人就这样默默待了一会。Tony能感受到自己的脉搏在减缓，就像是房间里紧张的气氛逐渐消散，身体里肾上腺素的浓度下降。他突然想到这一切是多么奇怪，他意识到在这之前他从来没有触碰过任何一只狼人，而昨晚他们两人之间隔了好几层纳米颗粒。可以肯定的是，他曾经杀过很多狼人，但也总是在一段距离之外捕杀，没有任何人情味。这完完全全是一种不同的体验。手掌下是温暖的皮肤，他能感觉到另一个人的心跳和呼吸。

Tony得益于两人之间极近的距离再次观察他身上的符文。蓝色的线条有些显得陈旧而褪色，有些又看起来崭新。所有的复杂交错的符号和文字都不是Tony熟悉的。这本身就没有什么可惊讶的----魔法从来就不是他的菜。Bruce曾经提到这些可能都是一些保护性的符咒，但他也同样不是这方面的专家。如果他们想要破译这些文字，他们可能需要Wanda来看看这些。

Tony手指下的起伏把他拉回现实。狼人闭着眼睛憋出一声笑声。“这很尴尬。”他说道。

Tony不得不同意这一点，简直是非常尴尬。他抬起手然后后退了两步，给两个人留下了更多的空间。“刚才吓坏了？”

“是的。”男人看了他一眼，然后挪开视线。Tony知道对于狼人来说眼神交流是很困难的，这是为同族人保留的亲密动作，为那些亲近的人留下的。很显然，这两个人还没有熟到那种程度。

“你叫什么名字？”

男人打破了那个“无眼神交流”的规则，然后给了Tony一记严厉的眼刀。“你觉得我会告诉你那个？你知道我不会说的。”所有人都知道亚自然生物们会因为他们的真名被魔法束缚。名字是个非常珍贵的东西，需要严加保管的。

Tony耸了耸肩。“行吧，很有道理的一点。你为什么要救我的命？”

男人挑起眉毛。“我可能会问你同样的问题。”

Tony环抱起手臂。“我先问的。”

“说得有道理。”狼人小声咕哝着，他的嘴角不易察觉地弯了一下。“那好吧。”他叹了一口气，然后重新转向墙面。“昨天晚上，我正在追踪那个袭击你的吸血鬼，我的...同事和我在早些时候摧毁了它的巢穴。更老的那个趁着我们之后的战斗悄悄逃走了。我碰巧遇见你们两个然后看到了完成这项工作的机会。”  
这里面实在是有许多有趣的花边新闻，特别是和一个狼人组队消灭吸血鬼的事实。在战争中，吸血鬼和狼人一向会组成不牢固的联盟一起作战。他曾经听到过有传闻说他们的停战协议已经被打破了。除非…Tony意识到这个男人并没有提到一些重点。“同事”，他选择了这个有趣的单词。不管怎样，世界上的亚自然生物里总会有一些垃圾。

同样，许多那样的故事也同样都是垃圾。

“所以，你并不是真正想救我？只是解决掉一个漏下的危险？”

“实际上是这样的。”

“但我还有一件事不明白…”Tony走近最近的一堵墙，好让他自己靠在上面。“我们是敌人，对吧？你知道我是谁，你也知道我靠什么为生。”

男人警惕地点点头。

“所以你为什么不等到那个吸血鬼把我干掉，然后一箭双雕呢？”

那个狼人张了张嘴，“我…”他皱了皱眉，似乎有些困惑。Tony回忆起在昨晚，同样困惑的表情浮现在他的脸上。

Tony等了一阵。“你真的没有什么其他想说的吗？”显然这对他们两个人来说都是谜。

这个男人狠狠瞪了Tony一眼，然后扯了扯身上的束带，“你打算对我做什么。”

Tony张了张嘴，又闭上。话题转变得过于迅速让他有些措手不及。但这的确是个好问题。

他到底要干什么？他暂时还没有任何的想法，之后的结局又会是怎么样的？那个负责任的方法，也是唯一合法的方法就是去中和那些威胁，如果Rhodey或是Steve甚至是神盾局的那些好战的混蛋发现他救了一个狼人并把它带到这里，那绝对会带来惨痛的代价。但他怎么能杀一个救过他命的人？一个他才作为回报救回了命的人？一个他才将他从惊恐发作中拉回的人？一个他才谈过话的人？

他突然意识到这样的行为把他自己困住了，他把他们两人一起困住了。

那个狼人对他了然地笑了笑。

Tony朝他点了点头。“真是一针见血（Touché）。”

如果他们要继续一个严肃点的话题，他还需要一些咖啡。他揉了揉后脑勺，可能还要一些泰勒诺（Tylenol）*。他指了指躺在床上的男人。“任何地方都不要去，我们需要谈谈。但首先我要去帮你拿一些衣服和食物。你饿了吗？”

“非常。”他再一次笑了笑。“而且在你问之前…是的，我是个素食主义者。”

Tony嗤笑了一下。

 

*Tylenol： APAP 一种非常常见的非处方止痛及退烧药物（扑热息痛）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作家想说：抱歉等了这么久，这一章一直在跟我作对...他们很快就会采取行动的，但在这之前他们需要先谈一会。而我需要先存两篇稿。；）

“你怎么做这么多三明治？”Tony问道。

他摆弄着咖啡机，干咽下三片阿司匹林时（咖啡还需要一段时间才能做好，而准备好的水是留给小猫咪的），Bruce正在忙碌着。当Tony转过头来，盘子里起码堆了六个三明治。

“他现在很饿。”Bruce解释道，“狼人的静息代谢率太高了。而且他昨天晚上流了很多血，他身体里的毒素也才刚刚清除。那需要花费额外的能量。所以我做了更多的食物，而这一个—”Bruce拿起了一个番茄奶酪三明治“—是给我自己的，因为我现在也很饿。”他故意咬了一大口，有些生气地咀嚼。

Tony叹了口气。他知道Bruce现在仍然对他很生气。但他们已经做了很多年的朋友了，这未免也…太激进了些。“听着，我知道我给你惹了很大的麻烦，但我会解决好的。相信我。”

“那你会怎么做，Tony。你知道我现在…这…这简直一团糟。”

Tony揉了揉鼻梁。那该死的头痛现在转移到他的眼睛上了…

他当然知道Bruce想说什么。在激战中杀人是一回事，直接消灭掉所有威胁人类种群的狼人和吸血鬼，追踪那些杀害无辜民众的人。可冷血地，在实验室那些明亮的临床灯下杀人又是另一回事了，他们曾经也做过这样的事，但那是在人类命运岌岌可危的情况下，而他们现在不想回到过去的生活了。

咖啡已经做好了，于是他走到咖啡机边给自己倒了一杯咖啡。那东西尝起来太糟糕了，但那依然是世界上最美好的东西。他把咖啡壶举起来递向Bruce。“来点咖啡？”

“不了谢谢，我的血压已经够高了。”

Tony翻了翻眼睛。“放轻松，我已经有一个主意了，但我需要和那个男人先说一会话。”

“好吧，只要…别离的太近。”

最后说了句有些担心的警告，Bruce让Tony带着三明治，水和一些从Steve的房间偷来的衣服回了隔离室，因为那个男人根本穿不下他自己的裤子，但他后来又发现了一个新的问题。

Tony停了下来然后四处看看。“呃…你似乎不能在你被绑住的时候吃东西。”

“是的，那的确是一个问题。”狼人说道，干哑的声音有些愉悦。

艹，就算他是个天才，那他也有四十八个小时没有睡觉了。Tony把盘子和衣服都放在空的实验台上。“Bruce，”他回头喊着，“我现在要给他松绑，你千万别惊慌失措到把我们两个都冲走。”

他非常小心地走到床边。“不用我提醒你千万别尝试任何事，对吧？我非常非常不想杀了你，特别是在我们即将开始一段交谈和的时候。但如果你变得致命狂躁，我绝不会有任何犹豫。”

“我不会这样做的，我很清楚。”

这个男人的声音听起来非常理性，可他依然，从定义上讲，是个怪物。Tony准备在房间里释放一个怪物，而他自己也被困在这个房间里。

他走到床的尾部，避开了可能会被咬到的区域，然后伸手解开他的脚环。Tony注意到他的脚上甚至是脚掌心上都有符文，他想知道这些符文有些什么用。狼人一动不动地躺在床上等待他的脚环被解开，但当Tony试探地去碰男人手腕上的束缚时，一声突然的低吼把他吓了一跳。

Tony一下子跳开，抬起了他的手。一团纳米材料在他的拳头上形成护甲。

“Tony？”Bruce紧张的声音从对讲机里传出来，“一切还好吗？”

“是的没事，我还好，只是要等一下。” 他一点也不想这个房间里充满胶体银，那会很难洗掉。而且对他们两个来说很致命。”

Tony一后退，那些低吼便停了下来，那个狼人现在看起来很尴尬。“对不起，我…它只是…因为你的气味。你的压力很大，这让我也感到压力。”他深呼吸一口气。“控制这个…有些时候很难。而且我有很长一段时间没有和人类靠得这么近了。”他看了一眼Tony，又避开。“我只是还不习惯你的气味。”

对了，Tony总会忘记这些人能闻到恐惧。“我的错，”他的声音很平静，“只是…下一次能不能用一些单词，如果我做了什么很蠢的事情，你可以告诉我，我会停下来的。

狼人看起来惊讶了一瞬间，但他点了点头。 

“对不起Bruce！”Tony向外面喊了一句，他指挥着纳米材料收回胸口，“只是些误解，跨物种交流出了点小问题。”可怜的Bruce现在可能已经快要吓坏了。

好的…冷静，平和，禅，无私的爱…好的想法。他曾经研究过一段时间的瑜伽，只是为了给某些红发女郎留下印象，并不适合他自己，而且也有其他的方法能赢得别人的支持。Tony Stark曾遇见过很多人，男人，女人，机器，他们对他自己的魅力完全免疫。他给这个男人一个他自己最能让人放松的微笑。“所以你刚才说我闻起来很糟糕？”

那个狼人还是不敢直视他的眼睛。“不…不糟糕，不太…”现在，那苍白的脖子上慢慢爬上诱人的红晕。男人不再看起来防备，只是…有些慌张。

有趣。所以他闻起来还不错。不管是调情还是关于气味的问题都会让这个狼人害羞起来。Tony等会一定要把这个记下来。“只要我闻起来不好吃。”他笑了一下。

男人回以一个微笑：“素食主义者，记得吗？”

Tony微笑了一下。“所以我们现在关系还不错了对吧？”

男人的视线在他的脸上多停留了几秒：“是的，我们很好。”

是谁说调情不能解决任何事的？

Tony重新去解开其中一个手铐----这次没有咆哮声了----然后向另一边伸手。一时冲动，他在解开另一边的束缚的时候，伸手放上了男人的手臂，轻轻地摸了一下。狼人颤栗了一下，然后闭上了眼睛。他看起来不再焦虑了，Tony想着。他看起来...甚至有些激动。那真的很有趣。众所周知，狼人有人们难以想象的触觉，但他们通常只去触碰自己的同类。人们通常都靠近不了狼人们，至少不够碰到他们。

Tony 走到房间的另一角以给对方足够的空间，给他们两个人空间。

男人坐起来，缓慢地把床单小心地放在膝盖上。他抬起手指碰了碰手臂上的针线，然后抬起眼睛短暂地看着Tony的眼睛，在移开视线之前，他说：“谢谢你。”

Tony之前没有注意到过，但他对男人手指背后的伤疤有些兴趣，那是外科手术的伤疤，他想，他们太明显了，根本不可能是其他的什么东西。

狼人一定是注意到了他的凝视：“那是在我感染之前就发生的。”

“怎么发生的？”

男人有些犹豫：“我不能告诉你那个。”

毫无疑问，这个故事一定会让它们找到这个男人真正的名字。

尽管在战争期间有一部分数据丢失了，但这些文件并不难找。他的团队已经可以找到70%的战争之前的线上数据。

Bruce所有关于过于关心的警告给了Tony一个好的主意。大部分的亚自然生物曾经都是人类，但他们现在都是魔法生物了，因此他们遵守着魔法的规则。你唯一需要做的就是了解一些基础的法术，和那些生物的真名。在战争中，被魔法束缚的亚自然生物被强迫着充当了那一方的间谍角色用来泄露情报。一些则被用来携带炸弹和有毒物质进入巢穴和基地。这种做法后来因为滥用而被废除了。从技术上讲，这样的约束现在在纽约州是违法的。但是像州法这样微不足道的东西从来没有阻止过他的脚步，他现在可能至少违过七次规了。知道这个男人的真实姓名是非常有用的，这是下一个需要考虑的事。

那个狼人专注地看着他，就像他知道Tony在想什么一样。Tony清了清嗓子，他说：“恐怕那个项圈需要留着。”

男人点了点头：“没事，谢谢你们做这些。”他拉过那堆衣服，然后开始整理。

他对那只贪婪的野兽过分地礼貌，Tony想着，而且极其有自信。男人现在已经脱离了背后的牢笼。他看着那个男人把一件旧衬衫套在头上，Tony已经见过他的裸体了，一个很棒的身体，但看着另一个男人穿衣服总是觉得很奇怪，于是他转向背后给对方一些隐私。他意识到，这也同样是信任的另一种表现。在他昨晚失去理智之前，他从来没有想过会做这些事情。

“我穿好了。”

Tony转过身来，狼人摆脱了他自己的文化，他现在看起来又像一个大学教授了。忽略掉他脖子上的的控制项圈，他看起来不像是在一个隔离室里，而像是在抿着拿铁听NPR*。Tonga以前见过的所有狼人在人类形态的时候都看起来肮脏而野蛮，又长又脏的指甲，油腻蓬乱的头发，而那是他意料之中的事情。一旦他们被逐出社会，这是最好的生存方式。但这个男人

特别是当他拿起一个三明治检查的时候，大概是为了确保那里面确实没有肉类。

Tony看着他吃东西，注意到他保持着动作的缓慢和谨慎的方法，大概是为了不吓到一些容易受惊的人类。他的眼睛在不停地转动着审视房间，看了看Tony，又观察玻璃外的Bruce的位置，然后回到他的食物。尽管他有意控制自己的速度，但很明显，他真的很饿，可能不至于饥肠辘辘，但他仍然保持着他最快的咀嚼和吞咽的速度。

Tony让他吃了一会，并没有在途中打断他。直到他吃掉了第三个三明治，他已经不再往嘴里疯狂塞东西了。

“如果你不能告诉我你的名字...至少应该让我知道我该怎么称呼你。”Tony说道。

狼人又咬了一口，然后一边思考一边咀嚼。“我的名字是Stephen。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，Stephen，这个名字感觉是对的，他不确定自己为什么知道，可他就是知道。“那是真的，对吧？你的名字？”

“是的。”

“你为什么要这样做？”即使是把名字的其中一个部分告诉别人也是亚自然生物的一件大事，因为要弄清楚剩下的那个部分是很轻松的，他们只是还没有开始查。

“我相信你，我不知道为什么，所以别再问我了。我也没有一个好的答案。我只是...跟着我的直觉。”

“那是个狼人的玩笑吗？”

Stephen笑起来：“可能是吧。”

Tony转过头来掩饰他自己的微笑。Bruce透过玻璃对他做了个继续的手势。Tony翻了个白眼然后转了回去。

是时候认真起来了。“所以...我们需要谈谈。”

“当然。”一声带着谴责意味的调笑。Stephen或许也是个聪明的混蛋，一个狼人。Tony抬了抬眉毛，却并没有继续下去，他们之后有的是时间调情。

“昨晚，但你试图把那个吸血鬼的头撤下来的时候...”

“嗯哼？”

“我看见了魔法，一种自从战争结束之后就再也没有见过的魔法。”他还记得当他还是个小孩子的时候，他母亲的一个朋友，他现在甚至不记得那个朋友的名字，为他表演了一个小法术，她用一个小小的金色光圈让一个苹果消失又重新出现。从战场前线传回来的录像里，一队法师在对抗着敌人，而他们的法术也全都是相同的金色能量，看起来盛大壮观。从那以后就在也没有人能够使用那样的魔法了。

“是的。”

“你是怎么做到的？”他追问道。

“我是个法师。”

“你在胡说！”

Stephen有些僵硬地耸耸肩，然后又咬了一口三明治，他的眼睛低垂着。当话题变得严肃的时候，他有些僵硬防备。Tony知道他有些紧张，可他不在乎。他们需要这次谈话。

“世界上已经没有法师了，他们全部在战争中死去了。”

魔法是人类抵抗黑暗的第一条战线，而他们失败了。Tony想起那天他在新闻上看到他们几乎失去了所有的东西，现实卡玛泰姬的陷落，接着是圣所。维度之间的屏障被打破，黑暗开始侵蚀着世界。紧接着世界就开始被蹂躏，在很长一段时间里没有了任何的新闻报道。

还有一些人在研究新的魔法理论，可传统古老的法术已经消逝了。魔法拯救不了他们，而科技才是一切的答案。科技在这场战争中获得了胜利，打败了黑暗。

“维度魔法已经消失了，科技杀掉了它，我的科技。甚至再也没有人训练这方面的能力。每一个会这项魔法的人早在三十年前就被杀掉了。”

“我们没有全部死亡，”Stephen平静地说。“我曾在卡玛泰姬学习，我曾加入过战争，而我看着数千人在黑暗面前死亡。”

“胡说。”Tony小声地反驳着，但他现在没有之前那样肯定了。他从小房间的这一头走到另一头。维度魔法怎么会还能有用？那还是个未知数，技术屏蔽本应该让它彻底失效才对。他亲自设计了那个东西，测试了每一个参数。而事实是，他们成功地将世界与其他维度完全隔绝开来，并且赢得了战争的胜利。但他昨天晚上看到的东西，那些完全打破了物理学定律的东西。如果Stephen所说的都是正确的，那这将是一个大问题。

Stephen停止了吃东西，而是用一种谨慎的阳光去看他。

“我的屏蔽系统是能起作用的，能量无法穿透，任何东西都无法穿透。那么请你告诉我，你是如何在宇宙规律都说维度魔法不可能存在的情况下使用它的。”他并没有反抗，但他讨厌有什么无法得到答案的东西，甚至他都不知道那个该死的问题是什么。

Stephen摇了摇头：“我也不知道它到底是怎么做到的，但它的确是存在的，不像以前那样，我不能像在屏蔽系统运作之前一样随意地抽取能量。我不得不改变我的法术，让它们和其他形式的能量融合。”

Tony停住了脚步，然后盯着他看：“比如？”

“树木。”

“你在使用黑魔法？”也许它听起来更像是一种谴责，但吸取生命力来创造魔法更像是吸血鬼的杰作。

Stephen扮了个鬼脸，然后抓了抓项圈。“那只是一个媒介，就像其他的任何东西一样。我的能力是从树上汲取能量，但那些根本就不会对树木造成任何的伤害。”

那听起来还很环保（environmentally friendly），Tony并不是很能相信这个。

但他意识到，他们再这样相互抵触下去是不会有任何进程的。肢体语言，Tony记得，像一个狼人一样思考。他停下了来回走动的步伐而且有意识地不去环抱住双臂，他强迫自己深吸了一口气。“你多大了？”

Stephen几乎在瞬间就放松下来，他继续咬了一口三明治，然后说道：“这个问题很不礼貌。”但Tony能辨别出来他其实很开心。

“我猜...41岁？”

“下个月我就58岁了。”

Tony抬了抬眉毛。“你看起来很年轻。”这是真话。

“谢了。病毒的其中一个好处，永恒的年轻，对于我来说是永恒的中年。”

他们必须回到魔法的问题上去，或许这个男人是一个法师，又或许不是。Tony有更直接的疑惑：“我想要知道你昨天晚上为什么要去猎杀吸血鬼。”

Stephen渴望地盯着那个空盘子，像是希望那上面还有第六个三明治的出现。“那很复杂。”

“是的，我知道。”

Stephen有些烦闷地瞪了他一眼。“我们中间有很多...不同的派系。在狼人，吸血鬼和食尸鬼里面，一些团体能够和平相处，而其他的...并不能。

昨天我们捣毁的那个巢穴属于一个古老的女王管理的一个分支。她在战前就是一个非常强大的存在，甚至更久。在那一年黑暗陷落之后她的团队变得更为强大起来，她和她的组织在很长一段时间里都是我的团队的敌人。最近他们一直在扩建他们的力量，他们从一些小的贞子和村庄里偷人出来，而且现在他们开始向我们的领地扩张了。他们从我们管理的境内袭击的人数是我们的两倍。我想那也是你去那里的原因。”

“是的。”

战争急剧减少了国家郊区的人口，在最初的袭击开始之后，几乎所有的人都逃离了那些守卫森严的城市。一些人在战争结束后决定留在城市里。除了一些巨大的政府资助与保护的农舍，只有很少一部分农村小镇的存在。几年后的现在，人们大都搬回了原来远离城市的地方生活，但生活在人类社会边缘的人们更加危险，他们很容易成为吸血鬼的食物。

“他们同样也袭击我们的人，”Stephen说道，“他们试图偷走我们的孩子，而且我们也非常不欣赏他们通过捕食人类来吸引我们注意的方法。”

“嗯...我们不欣赏‘捕食人类’的部分。”

Stephen瞪了他一下。“我们并不一样，你知道的。我们有不同的理想和目标。我们当中并不是所有人都是怪物，我的人民不是你的敌人。”

“那么你的人民想要什么？”

“和平。我们希望我们的生活不再有恐惧。我们希望我们的孩子在长大的时候不必担心被追捕，不用担心像你一样的人。”

Tony有些艰难地咽了口口水，“我从来...我从来不杀孩子。”他从来没有，而且他以后也不会，这是他的底线。

“你确定吗？你设计的武器被制造出来销往世界各地。几乎所有的猎杀狼人的标准设备上都标明了Stark Industry的字样。我自己曾经销毁过数百个武器，那些全部都是出自于你的公司。”

“那不...”Tony想说‘和平’，但事实可能就是这样。他最近越来越多地思考他的产业，他为战争设计的技术---武器---究竟在今天是如何被使用的。而他通常会得出结论：他的产业现在非常糟糕。

现在基本上没有任何关于捕杀亚自然生物的法律。捕杀巢穴中的狼人或是在他们的哺乳期期间伤害他们都是违法的，但这些东西对为狼人提供保护来说是非常有限的。而且这个条例是在一些袭击了农舍附近的巢穴里的狼人孩子的照片发布出来之后才开始施行的。吸血鬼和食尸鬼在任何世间任何地点都能随意捕杀。

这个问题在战争期间没有出现过，当时所有的亚自然生物都是新感染的成年人。而现在他们有了自己的孩子，孩子们成长起来甚至有了他们自己的下一代。人类社会从来都不知道该如何应对他们不断增长的人口。

Stephen对他说：“我们的孩子一生都生活在恐惧里，他们在黑暗中躲藏，而这都是因为像你一样的人的出现。”

Tony转过身来看着他的脸：“我认为你是信任我的，对吧？”

“我相信你现在不会杀了我，在我没有任何防备的情况下，因为我是你的囚犯。”Stephen的眼睛变得稍微柔和了些，“Stark，我知道你还有良心。但请你不要告诉我，当你穿着你的战衣在森林里穿行时，你会犹豫着杀掉我和我的同类。只要你还把我的人民当成是怪物，我们就是永远的敌人。”

Tony现在无话可说，他盯着面前那堵空白的墙，至少那面墙是简单的...

Stephen最后打破了两人之间的沉默：“你打算拿我怎么办？”

Tony挠了挠后脑勺。该死，他现在很累。或许是太累了的缘故，他甚至不想考虑那些生死之间的决定：“我现在还不知道。”

Stephen歪着头眯了眯眼睛。Tony一看到那张思考的脸，就知道他有了一个主意。

“怎么了？”Tony问道。

“如果我告诉你我的真名，而且允许你绑定我，你会让我走吗？”

“呃...”等等，他刚才说什么？“你为什么要这么做？”Tony并不打算承认这就是他之后想要做的事情。

Stephen无所谓地耸了耸肩：“因为你很快就能查到我的名字，而且我知道你会用它来绑定我，因为那对你来说才是负责任的事情，你应该杀了我。而我需要你相信我，就像我相信你一样。如果我让你绑定我，你就会知道我对人类是无害的。而我一直都是那样的人，所以绑定对我来说并没有什么不同。”他犹豫了一下，“而且我的人民需要我。他们可能已经离开巢穴了，或许他们正冒着生命危险来寻找我，我需要回到他们身边去。”

“你也可能是黑暗的间谍。”Tony在说之前就知道这是不可能的。

Stephen笑了一下然后拿起来那瓶水：“那我该说些什么，我看见了实验室的内部？Tony Stark救了我的命？那个创造了能够隔绝黑暗的屏蔽系统的男人？Tony Stark救了我的命？你给我了一些三明治？你觉得我承认这一切不会带来更多的麻烦吗？不论如何，你只需要命令我保持沉默，而我就会完全遵守它。”

Tony在Stephen喝水的时候思考了一下。他可以让他保持沉默，但他能做的绝对不止这个。只要链接足够强大，一个被绑定的亚自然生物可以被命令着做任何事情。Stephen这样基本就是在为Tony送命。他摇了摇头：“我还是不知道你为什么要这么做？”

“我认为...”Stephen低头看着那个空掉的水瓶，然后把它放在了一边的桌子上。“我认为命运把我们带到一起是有原因的。我跟随着吸血鬼去到那片空地，我救了你的命，你也救了我的命，那都是有意图的。虽然我暂时还不知道那个意图是什么，但我相信维山帝（Vishanti）会为我指明方向。”

Tony皱了皱眉毛：“我才不会相信那些鬼话。”

“我相信它就可以了，而你不需要。”

“那...那他妈一点道理都没有。”

Stephen只是平静地对他笑了笑。

Tony呻吟了一下，为什么他会觉得维山帝或其他一些东西把他们直接带到了一些麻烦里面？“我需要和我的...同事先商量一下。我会告诉你我们的决定的。”

 

*NPR：National Public Radio 国家公共广播电台 美国一家获公共赞助及部分政府资助，但独立运行的非商业性媒体机构。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果不介意的话...请用小红心砸死我吧。
> 
> If you don't mind, please use kudos to hit me. Love U. ；）


	3. Chapter 3

“我觉得这是个好主意。”Steve说道。

Bruce有些反应迟钝。“是我...是我掉到一个平行维度然后在一个神奇的世界里醒来了吗？你刚才说‘我觉得这是个好主意’？”

Tony也还在试图处理他刚才听到的信息：“我想他是的。”

“他就是这么说的。”Wanda给了Steve一个非常甜美的微笑。

Steve深呼出一口气。他已经习惯了他的队员这样诘问他：“听着，朋友们...现在做什么都已经是于事无补了，我们能做的就是利用这件事情获得好处。他可能会是我们宝贵的信息来源。而且如果他说的都是真的，他是一个法师的话...那么他能带给我们的就不只是信息这么简单了。”

“毫无疑问，你非常想从这个家伙那里得到好处，”Tony说道，“但你为什么这么肯定这不是一个假身份？”他也同样不相信这是一个假身份，不过他想要确保他没有漏掉什么。而且Rogers偶尔，好吧是经常，会在做决定之前再三地仔细思考。

Steve犹豫了一会，Tony知道他是在思考他接下来的语言。“我曾在前线待了很长一段时间，而且...让我们这么说吧，所有东西都不像它表面看起来那么黑白分明，我再也不会那么快地做出判断了。因为有些时候，我们甚至都不清楚敌人是谁。”

是的，总是很不明显...Tony浏览着全系屏幕上的档案，Stephen Strange医生在一些颁奖晚会上穿着完美的燕尾服的照片，一篇关于神经再生的论文的标题，以及一篇关于他的车祸的简短的报告。那个自信的微笑，那双眼睛，很明显就是同一个人。他莫名其妙地从一个神经外科医生，到一个法师，再到一只狼人，真他妈神奇的生命旅程...

Tony真的很想和Rhodey上校谈谈，但那必须要等到Stephen被安全地放回野外。Steve是一个正派的替身，可他毕竟没有那么有趣。

Steve耸耸肩：“不管怎么说，我的直觉告诉我这个人不是一个间谍，他们从来不会送一个这么容易辨认的人来。而且如果你想知道他到底是不是在为黑暗卖命，你只需要绑定他然后询问，他绝对没有办法对此撒谎的。”

Tony点点头，他仍然思考着：“Wanda，你觉得你能做吗？我是说，绑定他？”

“当然，这很简单。”

那太简单了，Tony怀疑地看着她，Wanda从来不会对使用魔法这件事这么草率，特别是一些涉及到人类的仪式和咒语。事实上，这次会议上的每件事都过于顺利，这让他有些紧张。他在椅子上动了动：“你需要些什么东西吗？”

“只要他的名字和需要和他绑定的人，”她向Tony点点头，“我想这个人应该是你吧？”

“是的。”

“我确实能做，不过...”

Tony想着，有趣的部分现在来了。

“这种绑定带来的能量是双向的，”Wanda转了转她手指上金红色的戒指，“所以可能会给你，给你们两个，带来一些我无法预知的结果。”

“你的意思是你什么都不清楚？我有点震惊。”Tony戏弄道。

Wanda对他翻了个白眼：“我之前从来没有做过这种事情，我只是想让你知道我并不能预测在我完成这个绑定之后会发生些什么事情。”

会议室里一片寂静，Tony喝了一口咖啡，真是沉默，他做了个鬼脸然后把杯子放了下来。他也不知道之后会发生些什么事情，但那就是他现在的生活。

Bruce清了清嗓子：“你说你看到他在攻击吸血鬼的时候使用了维度魔法？”

Tony点点头：“是的。”那个不可能的举动同样也困扰着他。

Bruce和Steve交换了一个眼神，Steve说道：“你昨天在格林菲尔德（Greenfield）*附近对吧？”

“是的。”Tony知道他们想说些什么，他摇了摇头，“我回来的第一件事就是检查那附近反应堆的所有数据，没有故障，没有异常，也没有任何不常规的东西。那附近其他的反应站也没有任何问题，屏蔽系统仍然在工作。”

“你有Rhodes的消息吗？那附近有任何异常的事情发生吗？”

“那附近的吸血鬼袭击事件的数量一直在上涨，所以那些吸血鬼可能更饿了...Stephen提到了一个女王可能会采取一些新的行为来获取更多的领地。但没有任何其他的问题了，没有任何试图破坏神盾局安全的事件，Rhodey已经控制住局面了。”

Steve看起来仍然有些怀疑：“我不喜欢巧合。”

Tony耸耸肩，他当然也不喜欢，但他不会在别人面前承认这一点。

“在你让这个人走之前，我建议我们可以在他身上装一个追踪装置，”Steve补充道，“如果我们需要找到再次他的时候，这会很有用，特别是如果那块区域有什么阴谋的存在的情况。而魔法总是不能像精准定位那样准确。无意冒犯，Wanda。”

她在桌上敲了敲她的戒指：“没事。”

Tony看了一圈房间里其他人的脸，然后推开桌子站起来：“很好。既然这样，现在这件事情就这么定了，我们去完成一些小魔法。”  
   
***   
   
令人失望的是，这个魔法显得并不是那么令人兴奋。

Wanda用她特殊的泥土在Tony的前额画了个标记。然后在Stephen的头上也画了一个，像是一个一个圆圈里画了一个花体字母。Tony不得不忍住自己想要到镜子面前去看那个符号是否画得一模一样，甚至是擦掉它，因为在那东西干的时候真的很痒。接着Stephen被要求站在一个Wanda用盐在隔离室的地板上画出来的小圈里。

当Wanda像一只夸张的波西米亚鸟（bohemian bird）*一样在他周围转的时候，Tony还在担心这一个过程会让这个狼人感到很有压力，但他安静地站在原地，看起来对这个很有兴趣，而且还有一点开心。

当Wanda弹了一下手指，旋转的红色火焰将地上的盐点燃的时候，Stephen轻哼着嘟囔了一句：“混沌魔法。”Wanda用另一种语言回了他一句，让Stephen轻笑着摇了摇头。然后Tony就明显地感受到他自己似乎被卷入到了一场他完全不懂的魔法较量的中心。

Wanda念出一些更低沉的词语，然后仪式就很明显地结束了。Tony并没有觉得那里有什么不一样。

“我们刚才是结婚了？”

狼人和女巫一齐转过来瞪了他一眼。Tony叹了口气，都没有人能理解他的幽默感：“所以...然后呢？”

Wanda环抱住她的手臂：“让他做些什么。”

足够简单。Tony转向Stephen然后想了一会，做些什么呢...“坐在地板上。”Tony说道。

Stephen对他笑起来：“不用了，谢谢。我很好。”

就连Wanda也根本挡不住她的笑声：“你需要用他的全名来下命令，给这些话注入些能量。你需要在心里面想着这个命令，魔法是与意图有关的。”

“魔法与意图有关...”Tony嘀咕了一句，那根本就行不通。他直起身来，用他最夸张地声音说着：“Stephen Strange，坐在地板上。”他在心里面想着，求你完成这个，坐在那该死的地板上。他觉得自己像是个傻子。

但Stephen突然就降下来，盘着腿整齐地在地板的中间坐好。他抬头环视了一圈房间，然后看向Tony，似乎还在疑惑自己是怎么做到的。

“它起作用了，”Wanda说道，Tony甚至能辨认出她声音里的得意感。

“或者他是一个好演员。”Tony指出来。

“我并不是一个好的演员，”Stephen说道，“现在你能让我站起来了吗？”

那实在很有趣，Tony慢吞吞地围着他走了一圈，“你难道不能...直接站起来？”

Stephen思考了这个问题一阵：“是的，我想不行”

“站起来。”

他照做。

“等等...我并没有叫你的名字，这又是怎么做的？”

Stephen轻哼了一声，然后摸了摸他的胡子：“解除一个命令总会比完成一个命令需要更低的活化能。”

Wanda点了点头表示同意：“那也是我的想法。尽管解除也有可能是一个命令，这就取决于到底要求了些什么了。所以能量的获取可能依靠的是意图和渴望？”

Stephen点了点头，他皱起眉头：“好想法，咒语里面并没有详细的说明。”

太棒了，Tony想着，魔法理论。他更喜欢与遵守现实规则的力量合作，而不是幻想。

“再给我下一个指令吧。”Stephen说道，“这次要更有趣些。”

但不能过于有趣，Tony想着。如果他能让一头狼去做一些事情...“Stephen Strange，转化成狼。”

Stephen的脸上出现困惑的表情：“你知道我不能...”但他的眼睛一下子呆滞了一下，然后整张脸因为痛苦搅在一起，项圈上一个小小的指示灯开始闪烁着红光。“我...不能，”他又说了一遍，“可是我...想...”

现在Tony感觉自己就像个十足的混蛋。艹，他刚才在干什么，去随便控制一个人的思想？就算Stephen自己要求这样做，但那就是错的。“对不起，你可以忘掉刚才的话。”

在他刚刚说完这句话的同时，Stephen就放松了下来。指示灯重新变绿。“有趣。”他说道。

“你不能让他去做一些对他来说不可能的事情。”Wanda解释道，“而且，让他做那些他已经想做的事情的话，会更容易一些。”

Tony点点头：“更低的活化能对吧？懂了。”仍然...这样的能控制某一个人的能力太奇怪了。“听着，”Tony说道，“我想让你知道的是这让我实在很不舒服，而我也不想从这个里面谋取好处，”他指了指两个人，“我们之间的联系。”

“我相信你不会，”Stephen说道，“而且我也不会提供这样的东西。”他的嘴角往上扬着，“只要不让我去做什么傻事。”

 Tony对他笑了一下：“你知道我不会做出那样的承诺的。”

***  
 

Stephen眯着眼睛看向Bruce：“你闻起来像是一头狼。”

Tony这才意识到，这是他们两个人第一次在Stephen有意识的情况下处在同一个没有任何玻璃挡板的房间里。

Bruce来回看了看Tony和Stephen：“呃...是的，我...我几年前在实验室里研究疫苗的时候出了点意外。”

“你仍然活着，是减弱病毒？”

“很接近了。我们当时正在制作一个转基因的版本，我们以为我们已经解决了负责病毒复制的一些基因和它产生的一些...改变，而我们确实这样做了，但是因为这个病毒并没有...呃...遵守这个维度的秩序，它仍然感染了我。”Bruce带上一双乳胶手套，“我不能像你们一样改变自己的形态，当我尝试去改变的时候，那实在是...太痛苦了。但我仍然在解决一些...神经问题。”他清了清嗓子，“在我划到你之前，你想要用一些利多卡因（Lidocaine）*吗？”

“让我看看针头。”

Bruce把针举起来让Stephen可以看到它。“不用了，谢谢。”他决定道。

就个人而言，Tony会更想让他先麻醉一下。那东西真的很大，他在心里暗暗记下要把追踪器做得更小一些，至少尽可能小一些。

“好的，不要动。”Tony看着Bruce用酒精擦拭着Stephen的背，但当bruce拿起注射器的时候，他不得不挪开视线。他并不恶心这些东西，不过他也绝对不是一个喜欢看医疗程序的人，他转而看向Stephen的脸。

“让你的肩膀放松些，我要刺穿你的皮肤才能把针头埋下去。”

Stephen并没有太大的反应，只是微微缩了一下，然后收紧了他的下巴。Tony同情地缩了缩。

“好了。”Bruce说道。他把注射器放回托盘上，然后取下手套。

Stephen试着动了动他的肩膀，“我觉得这个比无线电项圈好用。”他重新穿上了他的衬衫。

“Friday，调出追踪器的数据。”

“正在运行。”一秒后，他的眼镜上出现信息。生命体征一切正常，地图上医疗翼的部分闪烁着蓝色的光点。“定位目标？”

“目标大约定位在您左侧的两尺处，Boss。”他刚刚是从他的AI的声音里听出了一点笑意吗？

当他抬起头时，Bruce和Stephen正盯着他看。

“干嘛？我只是在测试设备。”

Bruce走上去拍了拍Tony的肩膀，顺便给了一个意味深长的眼神。他幽幽地说：“过于亲密。”  
   
***  
 

夜幕降临，总算是到了把狼人放回野外的时间了。

Steve建议在把Stephen放回去的时候让他昏睡一会，以免他能轻易找到基地的准确位置。今天Tony不得不第二次同意了这个决定。他让Stephen在药物和魔法里做出选择，而法师理所当然地选了魔法。

晚上的天气很好，干净又美丽，是最适合飞行的天气。Tony也考虑过开直升机，但他明确不想承担会被神盾局发现和质问的风险，而那里面还藏着一个昏睡不醒的狼人。于是他选择了穿战衣去。

他飞得又低又慢，因为他并不知道狼人对寒冷的抵御能力究竟有多强。在这段短程的飞行途中，Stephen在他的怀里一动不动，他的头抵着战衣，风卷起他的黑发然后搭在脸上。

“Friday，状态？”

Tony不需要详细地说明，他的AI知道他问的是谁。“生命稳定，脑电波持续在正常的睡眠状态。”

好吧，你不能假装，这个连接的事情明显是真的。

他一直飞到一块小小的空地，距离当时吸血鬼袭击的地点很近。

 

Tony小心地把Stephen放在落叶上，一直看了好几分钟他胸膛的缓慢起伏。他向四周看了看，树木，灌木丛，地上的落叶，还有阴影。这个夜晚看起来足够平和，但这些天你永远也说不准，究竟有什么东西潜伏在黑暗之中...

“Friday，扫描附近的亚自然生物信号。而且，你知道的，”他指了指Stephen，“半径为四英里*”

“没有任何发现。”

“附近有任何人类吗？”

“没有，Boss。”

看起来很安全。Tony做了个手势，然后纳米材料从他身上褪去。身上的战衣消失，有些寒冷的空气攻击着他的皮肤，他颤抖了一下。现在是时候唤醒睡美人了，所以他该是作出命令还是只是提醒来着？他已经完全忘记了之前关于意图和魔力的对话了。Stephen看起来很舒适，就好像他能在这堆落叶上快乐地睡一整夜。那么还是更适合命令一些，Tony决定。“Stephen Strange，醒醒。”

狼人轻哼了一声，然后转了转身体。一只手举起来揉了揉他的脸。“怎么了？”他有些迷糊地说道，朝Tony眨了眨眼睛。“起作用了.”

“像是魔法一样。”

Stephen小心翼翼地爬起来，掸掉他裤子上的落叶。他花了些时间看了看四周，Tony能看见他的鼻子皱了皱，毫无疑问他在闻一些自己闻不到的味道。然后他把注意力转回Tony：“我猜是时候说再见了。”

“看起来是这样的。”Tony说道。

“谢谢你，Tony Stark。”Stephen说道，他伸出一只手，“谢谢你救了我的命。”

Tony并没有犹豫，他伸手握住狼人的手，“谢谢你救了我的命。”

“我们很快就会再见面的，”Stephen说道，“我保证。”

“是维什尼（Vishni）*还是什么其他的告诉你的？”

他笑起来，“是维山帝，而且，是的，他们这样告诉我的。”

“行吧...”Tony点了点头，他往后退了一步。艹，现在所有的问题都解决了，他却奇怪地不想让这个人走，像是...有什么部分空了一样。

Stephen的眼神变得柔和，就像他知道Tony现在在想什么一样。“很快的。”他保证道。说完，他转过身，很快地消失在了树林间。  
   
***  
 

在他回到基地的时候，那种空虚感也一直围绕着他。

Bruce没有在医疗翼，所以Tony待在自己的实验室里修修补补了一阵，但他没有完成任何有意义的事情，他的思想在别的地方，他有些心烦意乱。

艹，他应该给Stephen一些他的联系方式的。通常情况下，狼人们都不会带手机。或许如果能修改一下那个连接，这样他们就可以交流了...他不得不压制住自己想要给Wanda打电话询问这件事的冲动，这个时候她可能已经睡着了。

他在他的桌子前坐下，用螺丝刀敲击着金属。“Friday，投影追踪器的数据。”

“好的，Boss。”

Tony挥了挥手让数据投影到全息屏幕上。他向后坐在椅子上，看着面前闪着蓝光的小点一路向西，进入那些被黑暗笼着的森林里。不管Stephen走到哪里，他的速度都很快，快速的心跳，呼吸，一切都在绿色的光芒中令人安心。Tony在工作的时候一直打开着数据，蓝色的光和那安稳的绿色都分外让人放松。

到了最后，他再也不能专注于思考，于是他拖着身体走出实验室，然后回到房间。他甚至没有精神在精疲力尽地倒在床上之前脱掉他的鞋子。

夜晚，那些总会困扰他的该死的噩梦没有再出现；他没有再梦见在那条孤独的路上，他的父母死在那辆破损不堪的车里；他再没有梦见在那个潮湿黑暗的洞穴里被一个怪物折磨。在这场新的梦境之中，他站在室外，头顶是一片明亮的夜空。

他抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。每一颗星星都像是一个微小的太阳，银河在天空中闪烁着令人惊叹的光芒，像是横穿过天堂的光带。太亮了，他有些敏感的眼睛漫上水雾，于是他往后退到树木舒适的荫蔽之下。 

他飞快地穿过森林，双脚踩在地上无声无息，穿梭在倒下的树木和低矮的灌木丛之间。他非常迅速地识别出所有袭上鼻腔的气味：驯鹿的痕迹，一个不熟悉的狼人路过时留下的复杂的气味，人类带着枪留下的气味和硝烟，一个野兔的巢穴，还有几只几天大的令人恶心的食尸鬼。

然后是...家的味道，他跑得更快了。

一堵魔法的墙出现在他的眼前，像是北极光一样变换着，发出噼啪的声音，符文和各种标志在上面闪烁又消失。那是家。他穿过那堵墙，低矮的树木发出沙沙声欢迎他的归来。

他冲向其他狼人所在的方向，路过农仓里沉睡的动物们，一些山羊和鸡，穿过农田和一些建筑物。然后突然，那些行动速度最快的人民们出现在那里迎接他。黑色和亮色的身体从阴影处窜出来。他们呜咽着表示他们的兴奋，把温暖的身体靠在他身上，用他们的安慰和喜悦包围住他。

那些用两条腿走路的狼人要缓慢一些，但他们仍然走上前来问好。

有些冰冷的手指伸进他脖颈间厚厚的毛，凑上去抓他耳朵后面那些总是痒得令人恼火的地方。他愉快地呻吟出声，挤在他的朋友们旁边，让那些熟悉的凉爽潮湿的落叶和干净的泥土气息冲刷他的身体，冲刷掉那种新鲜的温暖而刺鼻的血液的气息，吸血鬼特有的气息。

“欢迎回家，Strange。”一个声音说道。

* Lidocaine（利多卡因）一种常见的局部麻醉剂  
* Vishni（音译）没有任何意义

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许会有人不太懂最后一点 那实际上是Tony梦到的Stephen的记忆哦（因为那个连接，I guess）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作家警告：有非常，非常模糊的有关以前的强制性行为   
>  非常抱歉停在这个地方，我保证很快就会更新（不是译者说的！）

Tony发现他自己站在一块空地上，能看见头顶明亮的圆月。

等待着。

天气终于渐渐转冷，下起了这个季节的第一场雪，光秃秃的树干在月光下显得苍白。对于Tony来说，它们看起来就像陈旧的白骨，大风将一团明亮的云吹过月亮，但在地面上却显得平静无波。Tony看着他呼出的气体在空气中成为白雾。树丛那边的动静吸引了他的注意，他回头看去。

一个黑影从树林的阴影中分离出来，然后悄无声息地走到了空地，那是一只巨大的黑色的狼。Tony微笑起来，他如释重负，像喝了一口上好的威士忌。

从他上一次看见Stephen已经过去了三周了，Tony知道他过得很好，这得归功于他那些奇怪（strange）*的梦，他能通过那个连接感觉到这个人在外面的某处，做着一些狼人做的事情。但他从来不知道他的准确定位，追踪器总是断断续续地工作。或许这就是Stephen想要的，他想着，而在今晚，Stephen想要被他发现。

那头狼缓慢地向他靠近，直到他站在Tony的眼前。Tony能够清楚地感觉到Stephen在邀请他去看看他自己。

他之前从来没有机会能观察一个狼形态的狼人。通常情况下，他们只会疯狂地扑向他，咆哮着露出巨大的嘴，而他总是忙于杀掉那些狼人。

Stephen看起来就像他的人形一样，Tony想着：让人充满控制欲，又充满智慧。他作为一头狼来说很高，也很纤瘦。杏仁状的耳朵向前竖立着，蓝绿色的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光。Tony在之前从来没有注意到，他那亮黑色的毛发上掺杂着两缕长长的银色的毛，特别是在他的脸颊和脖颈上。

实际上，他看起来比上次Tony看见他显得更...蓬松一些，他想要知道狼人在冬天的时候会不会长出更温暖的皮毛，而他们又为什么不会呢？他之前从来没有想过这个问题。

Stephen的脖子上还戴着什么东西，Tony觉得那像是由一根彩色的编织线穿着的一枚金币。

那头狼朝一边歪过头看着他，等待着。

Tony 清了清嗓子说道：“你看起来...”突然闪现在脑中的单词是美丽而威严的，但那些单词用来形容一个成年男人似乎有些奇怪，于是他定了定心神：“你看起来很可怕。”因为那样的形容也是正确的。

Stephen张开他的下巴，露出尖锐的白色的牙齿，这让他看起来更可怕了。但之后他就把他的舌头伸出来，耷拉下耳朵，然后开始喘气。

Tony无意识地向后退了一步：“你这是在干嘛？你在...你在试着让自己看起来像一条狗吗？”

Stephen摇了摇他的尾巴，他的小狗狗一样的笑容越来越大。

“快停下来，你看起来太荒谬了，别告诉我那样真的会有用。”

Stephen发出一声低吼，Tony很确定这头狼在嘲笑他。

“顺便说一句，这样真的行不通，你看起来还是很可怕。”

Stephen凑得更近了，疯狂甩着他的尾巴。“等等...你在...?”在Tony有所动作之前，Stephen把他巨大的毛茸茸的身体凑过去靠在他身上，让他踉跄地往后退了一步。

巨狼抬起头，用热情的眼睛看着他。

Tony摇了摇头：“别想了，我不会这样做的，我不会摸你的。”虽然他像这样说着，但他的手还是自动地垂下来放在了那头狼的背上。那里的毛比他想象的要粗糙些，但依然顺滑而厚实。Tony还没来得及思考他刚刚做了些什么，他就已经抬起手，伸进了Stephen后颈那一层柔软的颈毛里。一阵奇怪的颤抖袭击了他的全身，像是一个个静电电荷沿着他的神经乱窜着。

他很自然地在那里挠了挠，就像是在他面前的只是一条友好的狗狗，而不是一头狼人。他的毛摸起来很舒服，在那之下的皮肤也很温暖。他闻起来味道很棒，不像是一条狗，而像是一些熏香或是异域香料。就在Tony的手指伸向他的耳朵后面的时候，Stephen舒服地呻吟了一声然后蹭了蹭Tony的手心，他记得在他的梦境里Stephen有多爱那样做。

“这太奇怪了。”Tony说道，这实在很奇怪。他从本质上来讲实在抚摸一个成年的男人，同样也是一个怪物的男人。但现在，他却觉得这也是世界上最自然的事情。

“我通常情况下在第三次约会之前是不会和别人有性爱抚的。”

Stephen又低吼了一声。

“是的，我在开玩笑，很高兴你注意到这个。”Tony叹了口气，有些不情愿地把他的手从狼人柔软的皮毛里伸出来，那种令人心烦意乱的失落感突然出现在他的心里，就像是在他的身体里打开了一个黑洞，他不喜欢这样的感觉。Tony往后退了两步，为他们之间留下了更多的空间。那并没有什么用，该死的连接。“你只打算像一只狗一样过一整夜，还是我们两个可以谈谈？”

Stephen这次朝他低吼了一句，很明显能听出来恼怒的意味。

接着一阵波纹顺着他的身体经过，就好像现实在某种程度上被扭曲了一样。深色的皮毛开始褪去而Stephen的身体被拉伸延展着：腿变的更长了，口吻消失了。Tony知道这样的变形是痛苦的，他曾经已经习惯了看见狼人在变形时痛苦地扭动咆哮着，这应该是狼人们最脆弱的时候，但Stephen没有发出任何一点声音，事实上，他在变形的时候看起来毫不费力。Tony粗略地估计了一下，整个过程持续了不到五秒。

他本想转开视线，但Stephen这次实际上是穿着衣服的，一件深色的扣着一条腰带的长衣。狼人从蜷缩的姿势伸展开，然后站了起来。

“你怎么...？”

“当我保持我的另一种形态的时候，我脖子上的符咒会帮我保存衣服。我们遇见的那天晚上，它在战斗途中被撕掉了，于是我把它弄丢了。”

Stephen的衣服陈旧还有些磨损，但看起来很干净。Tony能够看见有些地方被仔细地缝好了补丁。他注意到那根细绳上的符咒实际上已经消失了，唯一的颜色就是他那扣紧符咒，还闪着光的腰带，以及那些衣服上深红和蓝色的刺绣。他仍然没有穿鞋子，Tony想知道他的脚会不会觉得冷，或许这也是他脚上都还有那些符咒的原因。

男人有些苍白的皮肤在月光之下显得更白，他身上的那些符咒隐约消失在法师服微敞的领子下面，这实在是一种诱人的景象。

Stephen作为狼的时候的确很能让人留下印象，但Tony不得不承认他作为一个人的时候对自己更有吸引力。很明显自己沉迷于那种高高的，又黑又毛茸茸的类型。艹。

他等一下不得不担心一下他新发现的变态倾向了，但是现在，他们还面临着一个情况。“你今天晚上离布里奇顿（Bridgeton）*太近了，”Tony说道，“那个地方对亚自然生物太危险了，特别是像现在这样的晚上。”

Stephen四处看了看，好像在第一次确认这片空地和森林。“我同意，这里现在对我来说的确不是个安全的地方，但我来这里是有原因的。”他明亮的眼睛看向Tony，“一个女人昨天被抓走了。”

“真巧...这也是我来这里的原因。”

这个女人，Majorie什么什么，Tony记不起她的姓了，在昨晚刚日落的时候就被绑架了，她是近来一系列吸血鬼和食尸鬼袭击事件的最新受害者。她是昨天晚上夜巡的志愿者，为了保护村庄边界不受黑暗生物的的袭击。她和她的同伴在巡逻一个小巷的时候，那个蠢货同伴出去想要上个厕所，当他回来的时候，Marjorie就已经不见了。虽然当地的政府机构已经展开了调查和营救，但他们都知道那个数据，那些被带走的人，会在短短几天之内死亡，耗尽或者被吃掉身体的一些部分，像这样冒生命危险是没有任何意义的。

Tony却不打算就这样轻易放弃。

Stephen笑着点了点头，但他的眼睛里却充满了忧虑。“很好，因为我需要你的帮助。我已经找到了这个女人的还有那些把她带走的东西的踪迹，它们把她从布里奇顿带走，途径这里，”他顿了顿，“吸血鬼抓走了她，那个我之前告诉你的吸血鬼组织里的吸血鬼。到昨天晚上之前，她还活着。而且它们也没有在带走她之后咬她。”

“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“她的味道，”Stephen停了一下，“她的味道，这条痕迹很旧，所以我不太确定它们在经过这里的时候是否伤害了她。但，当它们带走她的时候，她还活着，而且没有受任何伤。”

味道，是的。Tony估计从她被带走开始已经过去了二十六个小时了，他们几乎没有时间了。“但是...我想不明白，它们为什么没有在第一时间咬她？”

这些天几乎所有人都注射了疫苗，特别是那些住在边境镇子上的人，已经不会有那么多人转化了。但吸血鬼的咬伤仍然会让受害者感到无助，让他们更容易被控制，然后带回巢穴里去。这种毒素在未经治疗后的一天之内就会致命，所以大多数人在被带走后的二十四小时之内就被吃掉了。

但不像是这个人...

“它们试图让她或者，”Tony慢慢说道，“为什么？”

Stephen皱起眉头：“我也不知道。”

“那么它们带走的其他的人呢？”迄今为止仍然没有发现过任何一具尸体，那也非常反常，吸血鬼们通常会把它们抓住的人的尸体丢在距离人们被抓走的地点附近。这是一种奇特的吸血鬼的习惯，没有人知道为什么。

“我不知道其他的人，但最近我们在我们的领土上并没有发现任何人的尸体。我怀疑它们也让其他人活着，但我仍然不太清楚那些吸血鬼为什么要做这个。”

“或许我们应该在找到它们的时候问清楚，你说你已经找到它们的痕迹了？”

“是的。”

“那么我们仍然有机会救她。”

Stephen歪着头想了想：“或许...”

“那我们还在等什么？帮我指路吧。”

Stephen对他微微笑了一下，这让Tony的心跳有些加快，该死的变态倾向，然后他有些模糊地指着南边，“这边。”他开始向边缘的树林走去。

Tony看了看那里的黑影，他深深地呼出一口气然后追上了狼人，“等一下...我们走过去吗？”

“是的，我们走过去。我没有办法在空中分辨气味的痕迹。”你那个愚蠢的问题只是个暗示，Tony心里说着。

但Tony顾不上自己看起来像个傻子，他现在很好奇，“你不需要变成狼去做那个吗？追踪气味？”

“不用，我两种形态的嗅觉都差不多。”

Tony实在是松了口气，因为他发现森林里还没有黑到需要用上他的设备。Stephen在森林里平稳地走着，小心翼翼地跨过地上的断枝，偶尔停下来分辨空气中的气味，他在这里显然很是得心应手。Tony尽可能地跟上步子，他果然还是更喜欢飞。

他注意到当他还在狼狈地拍打着黏在身上的树叶，笨拙地穿过灌木丛的时候，Stephen悄无声息地在林间穿梭着。这大概是魔法的缘故，他在脑子里默默记下来，决定等一下去问。但首先的问题…

“所以…”他尽量让他的声音显得随意，“你没有告诉过我你有一个吸血鬼朋友。”

Stephen看向他的眼神一下子变得犀利，但Tony仍然一直盯着他面前的地面，防止脸朝地摔倒在地上。

同样是漫不经心的语气，Stephen回答他：“你没有问过。”Tony能分辨地出来他在思考自己为什么会知道这件事。这证明了原来梦可能并不是双向的。 

Tony还没有准备好给他一个满意的解释：“我只是不知道狼人和吸血鬼还能成为朋友。” 

“不是所有的吸血鬼都是邪恶的，就像不是所有的狼人都是邪恶的一样。” 

“是的。”他可能会相信Stephen，但他是绝对没有可能相信一个吸血鬼除了杀人犯之外还会有别的任何身份。“你有没有想过问问你的朋友，为什么那些吸血鬼会绑架那些人却让他们活着？”

“当然。”

“然后？”

“他也不知道它们想干什么。”

“当然了，我肯定你的朋友对绑架和吃人的事情一无所知。”他并不明白为什么他在试图把这个谈话变成争吵，但他根本阻止不了自己。

“他不是这样的人。”Stephen温和地说。

Tony笑了一下，但那里面明显没有任何的幽默成分：“他也是个素食主义者？”

Stephen深深地看了他一眼，但Tony决定无视他，于是他们一路上沉默地走着。森林里一片寂静，第一片雪花围着他们降下来，又在落叶中消失不见，它并不会黏在地面上。尽管空气寒冷，地面上也是温暖的。Tony颤抖了一下，身上的纳米战甲让他保持着温暖，他想要知道Stephen是否觉得冷，如果他真的冷的话，他也不会显露出来。

Stephen最终打破了沉默：“我知道你...有一段和吸血鬼的历史。我在你被绑架之后看到了这个新闻。”

“是个老故事了。”Tony坚持道。但实际上并不是这样的，不管他不知多少次这样说，就算已经过去了整整十五年，他也依然每天都会想起那件事。

“尽管如此...我仍然理解为什么在遇上吸血鬼的问题的时候你很难保持开放的心态。”

Tony怒视着他：“你根本不了解我！而且你也不知道它们把我放在那个该死的洞里发生了什么！所以不要你明白我经历的一切的样子！一秒都不要！因为你根本就没有经历过！”

这一次两人之间的沉默几乎让他们都感受到了痛苦。艹...Tony叹了口气。天啊，他怎么总是这么蠢。“听着...我很抱歉，我不是故意对你发火的，我只是...对我来说谈论这个真的是一件很困难的事。”

Stephen点了点头，他沉默了很久，然后开口：“我也被它们带走过。”

Tony忍住了几乎要钻出喉咙的讥讽的回答。相反的，他在等待Stephen继续说下去，他听见自己的脚踩在落叶上的声音。

“它们...在我被咬伤之后带走了我。它们把我锁在某个地方，然后不断来回攻击我，或许是为了保证我已经被感染了。有些时候它们会要我，有些时候也会...用一些其他的方法。因为我身上的魔咒，我根本反抗不了。那是我第一次变身，我...我完全丧失了自我。我究竟是谁，我身体里的那个理性的部分，那个我一直以为才是真正的我的部分彻底丢掉了。在那个地方留下来的就只是一只野兽。我耗费了所有的东西才从那样的状态里恢复过来，起初我甚至不想想起那段回忆。因为在那段时间里，我已经什么东西都没有了，这个世界上我所有的一切都被带走了。”

Stephen看着他，而这一次，Tony也看向他的眼睛。

“所以，当我说我理解你所经历的一切的时候，Tony Stark...我是真的理解你。”

“好的。”Tony有些困难地咽了口口水，然后移开了视线。接着便是另一段更沉重的沉默。Tony决定换一个话题，他清了清嗓子：“你有孩子吗？”

Stephen有些逗乐地看了他一眼：“这是个奇怪的问题。”

Tony耸了耸一边肩膀：“小狗狗？”

Stephen嗤笑了一下：“也许吧，可能。”他修改了一下措辞。

“你可能有一个孩子？”

“在我感染之后，我花了很长一段时间做一头狼，或许几年。我或许时不时会喜欢有别的狼人的陪伴，尤其是在繁殖期期间，他们中的一些是女性。”

他们中的一些是女性...那倒是个有趣的信息，“所以你...”

Stephen突然停了下来，他伸出一只手拦在Tony面前：“停一下。”

Tony抬起头，“怎么了？”每一个传感器和扫描仪都告诉他什么都没有，Friday也沉默着。据他所知，他们现在是完全单独在一起的。

“黑魔法。”

“什么...?你怎么...？”

“我能感觉到它，它们在用魔法掩藏自己。”Stephen往后退了一步，眼睛扫视着周围。“这是一个陷阱。”

Tony说道：“Friday，扫描...”

一只食尸鬼从空中冲出来，像一颗炮弹一样向他猛冲过来。

 

 

*布里奇顿（Bridgeton） 位于美国新泽西州的一个城市。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起文中有一个缩写 译者不是特别清楚 所以翻译的时候可能会有些问题  
> 非常感谢大家的阅读 还请多提些建议和意见   
> 希望大家都能喜欢


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自原文的太太：对不起在这章留了好多东西要在下一章写出来 小小的预警：有轻微的暴力成分

“Boss？”Friday的声音再一次听起来很担心。他开始对他可怜的AI感到抱歉了。

操，他的后脑勺好痛，“没事。”而且他在被击倒之后还有些眩晕。他手上的利刃几乎是一瞬间就形成的，可那一个瞬间却在他后脑勺着地之后才发生。

“我检测到了还有两个食尸鬼和一个吸血鬼。”

Tony挣扎着把注意力集中到从他眼前滚动而过的信息上。“你是说除了…我…身上的这个吗？”Stephen的追踪器显示在他身后，数据显示都是绿色，说明他一切还好。Tony把那个食尸鬼腐烂的手从自己的脖子上推开，干掉的肉的碎片轻易地被剥离下来，但那个该死的东西仍然离他太近了，根本找不到要害。

那个食尸鬼狠狠咬住他的面甲，试图把他撕成碎片，这一只已经很老了，几乎已经干尸话=化，但仍然不自然的，强壮得可怕。Tony试图把它扒下来，但就算他把战衣的马力开到最足，他根本不能让它移动半分。

他用纳米材料向下移动到左手臂，形成一个刀片。就在刀片形成的一瞬间，他挥起手臂，砍下了那只食尸鬼的头。Yes！（Snicker-Snack）*那个狗娘养的食尸鬼甚至都没有察觉到。

那个食尸鬼该死地强壮，比那个吸血鬼要更强壮些，但它同时也更脆弱一些，当它们的灵魂从他们无用的身体里脱离出来的时候，他们从某种方面来说就要危险得多。他战甲上的防护应该可以保护他的身体不被占用。但他仍然不想让那个暴怒的吸血鬼有任何机会逃脱。所以谨慎使用暴力是非常有必要的。

“操，你闻起来好臭，之前有人给你讲过这个吗？”

食尸鬼无用地撞击着他的战甲，或许它们没有头就看不见了？

“我猜并不会...”

在他身后闪过一道刺眼的橘红色的光芒，接着另一只食尸鬼飞过撞在了树上。橙色的魔法线把这具身体缠绕起来，绑在了树上。

这是Stephen做的，Tony认出来。他身上这只食尸鬼实在讨厌，但这并不是Tony的主要注意点。“Friday，那只该死的吸血鬼在哪里？”

“吸血鬼大概在你两点钟方向的二十英尺处。”他能看见一个闪光标志出现在他的地图上静止不动。为什么那个该死的东西站在那么远的地方，除非...

“Boss,能量在正在逐渐降低到危险范围，低至75%。”

卧槽？他的战甲内部也在一瞬间开始开始变冷了。

“能量储存60%。”

是魔法，那是唯一可以引起能量下降的原因。那个吸血鬼一定是个法师或者术士，食尸鬼是不可能像那样使用魔法的，而吸血鬼因为它们对耗能魔法的钟爱而臭名昭著。如果他失去了能量，他也就失去了自己的保护措施。

“能量储存55%了，Boss。”

该死的，他对魔法攻击没有任何的防护，除了把这个该死的东西赶走。但他根本离不开Stephen，说起这个...Stephen他妈的跑去哪里了？

突然，他的视野被一阵奇怪的蓝光笼罩。

“能量水平稳定。”Friday说道，她的声音听起来有些惊讶。

Tony四处看了看。蓝色的光芒似乎是来自于他的战甲，“啊，那是...”他意识到Stephen一定使用了什么魔法来保护他。因为他身上的这个混蛋，他现在并不能准确地看见那个狼人现在在哪，这实在是一件极其令人讨厌的事情。

这次他又利用他的推进器猛推了一下那个食尸鬼然后控制着战甲把那具无头尸体扔了出去。那个玩意又立刻重新站了起来，然后往回扑向他。这次Tony准备地充分多了，他抬起手臂炸掉了它身下的腿，那个躯干向前倾斜，在树叶间打着滑。它的手臂胡乱挥着，手指仍然抓着地面拖着身体挪动，Tony能看见那个食尸鬼的模糊的惨白色的灵魂被困在它那残破的身体里挣扎着。

Tony向前走到足够近的地方砍掉了食尸鬼的手。直接消灭这种东西是一件非常吸引人的事情，但你真正能对食尸鬼做的最糟糕的事情则是，只要它们的躯干还是基本完整的，它们的灵魂就会永远被困住。

那截躯干仍然试图向他扑过去，但它没有手，它现在没有任何的攻击性。“我对此很抱歉，这非常不人道。”Tony说道。他把手臂举到面前，金属上包裹着一层淡蓝色的光芒，就像是金属本身发出的光芒一样。Stephen的魔法现在一定还在起作用。

现在他被保护起来了，那个该死的吸血鬼现在在哪？

Stephen现在正忙着用他的魔法线把第三个食尸鬼绑起来。这一个最多不过是个青少年，而且她才转化不久，大概不超过一年。她在地上尖叫翻滚着，试图挣扎开束缚。肮脏的金发飞扬着，浑浊的眼睛也显露着疯狂的神色。她的身上仍然穿着一些睡衣的碎片，粉红色还带着小小红心的睡衣。

他妈的。

Tony转过身看向Stephen，他的脸上有一种专注的表情，他的手不断动作着仔细地引导着魔法的流动，他看起来一切尽在掌控之中。

“既然你已经把一切都收拾好了，”Tony说道，“那我就去找那只吸血鬼了。”他迅速地扫视了一遍他的地图以确认那只吸血鬼并没有走远，飞行过去实在是有些危险。他迈开步子，决定顺着路走过去。

“Tony，等等...不要。”Stephen的声音很轻。

Tony转过身来，有些疑惑。他为什么不把那个东西追回来？“它正在走远。如果我抓住它，我们就能问它一些问题，或许我们就能找到那些失踪人员了。”

“放她走吧。”狼人的眼睛很温柔，他几乎是乞求着说。

“去他的。”Tony嘀咕了一句，他转过身去，向树林慢跑过去。

他几乎没有花多长时间就追上了他前面的那个黑暗身影，那是个女人，他根据身形和衣着猜测着。她的速度很快，但他要更快一些，当他追上她的时候，她突然地停了下来，然后迅速地回身，Tony有些打滑，他不得不在一瞬间停下来。两个人相互面对地站着。

就算她站在树下，Tony也能清楚地在月光下看到她的外貌。她是个黑人，而且在她转化的时候大概已经三十五岁上下了，她的头发被剪断到只有一英寸长，皮肤有一种吸血鬼特有的不自然的蜡质层，她的眼睛是纯黑色的。她曾经很漂亮，而现在仍然以一种可怕的方式美丽着。一个年轻的吸血鬼，看起来仍然像一个人类一样。她黑色的长袍就像是Stephen穿着的那个一样，但她的袍子显然是丝绸的，而且用深红色的线绣满了巨蛇和龙的图案。

她抬起两只手，Tony能看见她的手指上缠绕着微弱的蓝色光芒。

他也同样抬起了他的手，准备在她做任何事情之前向她发射一道光子炮。该死，他想活捉她，看看他们能不能从她那里得到任何的信息。

吸血鬼的嘴角扬起一抹熟悉的微笑，“Tony Stark”她说。

Tony皱起眉毛，“我...我认识你吗？”他的心跳在一瞬间加速。她看起来并不熟悉，他想不起他在那个洞穴里发生的事情，努力不去记起...

“是的，你认识我，”她说，“但就算你不记得了也不用担心...我们很快会再见面的。而那时候，我会提醒你。”

然后她转过身，迅速地跑走了，敏捷地穿过那些树木。

Tony站在那里，盯着她消失在黑暗中的位置，有些困难地呼吸着。他的大脑飞快地转着，想要知道刚才究竟发生了什么。她一定是认出了他，他推断到，毕竟他很出名。她当时不可能在那里，那是很多年前的事情了，她太年轻了，她太年轻了根本不可能是它们中的一员...

他最后颤抖着放下了他手上的战甲。“操。”他刚才应该射击的，他不知道自己为什么犹豫了，他最近到底怎么了？

尽管他很想追上她，但他需要回到Stephen身边去。他不能让Stephen一个人待在那里，他重新看了一眼空荡荡的森林，雪花悄无声息地落在他的身边，然后他掉头回往回走去。

Stephen还站在Tony离开的那个地方，那两个被他绑住的食尸鬼非常安全，虽然他们仍然咆哮着扭动着想要挣脱，那个无头的躯干在泥土里不断挣扎。

Tony解开了他的战甲，纳米粒子蜂拥回了他胸口的反应堆。室外可能有些冷，但他现在太热了，战后上升的肾上腺素让他颤抖着。但Stephen看起来非常平静（Zen）。他的头发和衣服被雪花沾湿，但他的脸仍然非常平静，他甚至闭着眼睛。Tony清了清嗓子：“Stephen，呃...”

Stephen举起一根手指，于是Tony闭上了嘴。

实际上，他花了好几秒钟才发现Stephen正在用手做着一些细微的动作，显然是一些魔法。

周围又重新变得安静下来，Tony向周围望去。他意识到，那些食尸鬼停了下来，用一种古怪的着迷的表情盯着Stephen，当然除了那个无头的躯干，但它停止了扭动，静止下来。

Stephen慢慢抬起手臂，然后把他的手掌合一，蓝色的光芒在他的指尖舞动着，像是水一样不停流动。从那个颜色来看，这是一种黑魔法，靠着吸取和使用生命能量来维持法术的进行，这也是这种魔法在吸血鬼中流行的原因。Stephen曾说过他用这种魔法来增强自己的维度魔法。Tony想知道他战甲上的蓝色光芒是否也是源自同样的魔法，还有这种特殊咒语的能量究竟从哪里来的。

尽管它蕴含着极大的危险，Tony也不得不承认它很漂亮。他像那些食尸鬼一样痴迷地看着Stephen用手指把蓝光编织成复杂的图案，就像是蜘蛛网上精细的线。

他首先走向了那个被绑在树上的食尸鬼，然后把他的手掌轻轻按在那具身体的前额，Tony能在他的呼吸之下听见他的低语。接着他跪在那个女孩的身体旁，温柔地把她额头上的头发理好，在触碰到那个女孩的额头时，一朵小小的蓝色火花从他的手指跳落。最后他转向那个可怜的无头尸体，然后把手放在了那截安静的躯干之上。

他重新站起来，抬起两只手，蓝光闪烁着飞向每一个食尸鬼，落在刚才Stephen触碰的地方开始蔓延，直到每一具身体都闪烁着魔法的光芒。“自由，”Stephen柔和地说，“归于沉寂吧。”然后魔法消失了，牵引着什么白色的雾状物，Tony意识到那是它们的灵魂。每一个灵魂都随着魔法连接的断裂像雾一样散在空气之中，尸体倒在地上，只剩下几具空壳。Tony 甚至都不敢相信这样的事情是真的发生了。“那他妈太难以置信了！你是怎么…”

Stephen突然踉跄了一下，Tony冲上前抓住了他，男人垂下身体倒在他怀里。“喂，Stephen？你还好吗？嘿，医生？”

Stephen笑了一下，头抵在Tony的肩膀上：“已经二十年…没有人…叫我医生了。”

“是的，呃…你需要一个外号。你现在还好吗？你看起来有些脱力。”他看起来并没有受伤，版面上的数据还是绿色的。

“还好…呃，还好，这里的树只是…还不认识我…我需要…用一些…别的东西。”

“你说的根本讲不通。”

Stephen挥手让他走开：“我总是能讲得通，”他试图把Tony推开，但Tony坚持住了，“我真的没事，”他再一次说道，“只是魔法疲劳，我很快就能恢复的。”

“好吧。”Tony四处看了看，现在雪下得越来越大了，温度可能已经下降到了冰点以下。他能感觉到Stephen在他怀里颤抖，他不能让这个人留在这里，这附近仍然会有一些巫师。他也不想这么做，他可以把Stephen带回基地去，但Rhodey今晚在那里，他还没有准备好进行那个特殊谈话。

他知道这附近有许多废弃的房屋，最远的相距好几英亩，那给了他一个好主意。“Friday，定位这附近最近的能住人的建筑，要选好一点的。”

Stephen有些疑惑地看他一眼。

“怎么了？你现在又冷又湿，而且这么蠢，怎么能在没有狗狗保姆的情况下一个人呆着，而且我们还需要谈谈。”

Stephen又笑了，声音低沉而散漫。在Tony经验丰富的耳朵听起来就像是喝醉了一样。“是的我们还需要谈谈。”至少他停止了把Tony推开的动作，而是紧紧地抓在他身上。

Friday重新发出声音：“在向西大约四分之三英里的地方有一所废弃的农屋。”定位在他的眼镜上的地图里闪着光，“壁炉看起来还能用，屋顶和大部分窗户还是完好的。”

“听起来很不错，那里有涡流浴缸（whirlpool tub）*吗？我实在很想有一个那个玩意。”

Friday选择不去回答这个问题，于是他用手臂揽紧那个醉了魔法（magic-drunk）*的狼人，向西边走去。

 

*whirlpool tub：涡流浴缸 大概就是按摩浴缸之类的…吧 感觉很高级  
*magic-drunk：前面有像是喝醉了一样的低笑


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作家的话：呃...有一点点性，如果你有倾向性的看的话，可能会有一点点。不过我们老人都叫这个“诱惑”。请注意评级
> 
> 好吧我公然偷走了汤上某位朋友在医学院学习到好的口交技巧的玩笑。谢谢！无论你是谁！

穿过飘落着雪花的路到达那个陈旧的农屋并没有花很长的时间，但当他们到达那里的时候，两个人又湿又冷。

Stephen很快就从他那个魔法疲劳的状态下缓解，而且开始独自行走，尽管Tony仍然用手扶着他的手臂。Stephen并没有拒绝那个。

Friday对那个地方的描述很正确：更老的谷仓开始坍塌，农田逐渐被森林覆盖，但那个房子本身却完好无损，Tony强行推开了那扇陈旧的门，然后两人一起走进去。

“你好？有人在家吗？”他喊道，不过当然不会有任何回答。房子里只有一些垃圾和损毁的家具，很明显曾有人在最近用过壁炉。木制家具都被劈开用来做点火的材料，他们顺手在火炉旁边放了一堆已经劈好的木头。他们只用了几秒的时间就检查完了烟囱的结构完整性，确保烟道没有被堵塞，然后便生起了火。在Tony迅速地环视着房屋里剩下的部分时，他让Stephen坐在火炉旁保持温暖。

最重要的是，他需要在这几分钟内确定一些事情。

这个地方实在选得很不错，最近也没有其他人来过。灰和落叶从破掉的窗户被吹进来，覆盖在每一个地方。他小心翼翼地走进被洗劫一空的厨房里，这里没有任何罐头食物，什么有趣的或是有用的东西都没有，他希望这是曾经住在这里的人类在离开这里的时候带走的，如果他们有时间收拾这些所有的东西，他们就有机会在黑暗生物来临的时候及时地离开这里。

他感觉到莫名的焦躁不安。在森林里和那群亚自然生物战斗之后，他应该很累，而且他还拖着Stephen走了将近一英里。但他没有，他很难再把这个归因于战斗时残留下来的肾上腺素了，他不能在用肾上腺素作为借口，这是什么新的东西。

Tony小心地走到楼上，在踩上每一块木板之前尝试它们是否能承受自己的重量，他打开了楼上的一个橱柜，呆呆地看着里面乱糟糟的一团，然后陷入了沉思。

Stephen的身体抵在他的身体上的感觉，他闻起来的味道，甚至是战斗之后那种湿漉漉汗津津的感觉。Tony能感觉到他的神经刺痛着暴露着，活过来的感觉。触碰到Stephen身体的时候的感觉是很久很久以来任何东西都不能带给他的那种感觉。

那是欲望吗？毫无疑问，那是其中一个原因。Stephen是非常有吸引力的，如果Tony在酒吧里遇见他，一定会深深着迷的那种人。但Tony却觉得不止如此，Stephen非常聪明，冷静，而且很好说话。Tony发现他的存在在某种程度上...很接地气（grounding）。他觉得自己迷失了很久，而且一直在寻找什么可以依靠的东西...一些生命。或许他终于找到了它，而那他妈是一个狼人。

Tony摇了摇头：“我他妈到底有什么毛病？”他低声骂道。

“Boss？”Friday听起来很关心他，他有些感到内疚。

“这是个反问句，我们之前说过这个了。”

Tony从橱柜里拖出一床旧棉被，然后仔细闻了闻，它似乎有些发霉了，但很可能是干净的。他原路返回到一楼，Stephen仍然坐在火炉旁边。

“没什么留下来的，但我找到了这个。”他把那床棉被抖开。“希望那上面没有跳蚤。”他把它折起来，然后放在火前：“我年纪大了不能坐在地上，而且这个...”

“妈的，你流血了。”

“哪儿？”

“后脑勺。”

Tony伸手过去，他的头发实际上又黏又湿，他把手拿回来，然后检查了手指上的血。“哈，肯定是当时那个食尸鬼把我扑在地上的时候摔的，战甲花了几秒才反应过来。”

“你应该告诉我，让我看看。坐过来些，我看不清楚。”Stephen指了指火炉。

“我以为小怪物在黑暗里都能看见。”

“闭嘴，然后坐过来。”

Tony坐在陈旧的棉被上，面对着Stephen，这很危险，他知道。但是却不是因为Stephen是个怪物。

“转过去让我看看伤口。”

他稍微转过身，把目光从火上移开。Stephen的手指轻轻滑过他的后脑勺上的头发时，他很惊奇地发现自己把背后露给一个狼人，让他检查伤口会这么自然。他发现他在Stephen旁边很舒适，甚至不只是舒适...

“并不算太糟糕。很小的开裂，而且已经没有流血了。”Stephen低声说道。

Tony因为那样低沉的声音，还有在他脑袋上温柔的触感有些颤抖。操。

“转过来，”Stephen又说，他把手举到Tony面前，竖起一根手指，“用你的眼睛跟着我的手指。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“我没有得脑震荡。”现在的他已经有了足够多的脑损伤的经验来判断他自己有没有脑震荡，他是个专家。但他觉得Stephen也曾是一个神经外科医生。

“只是让我确认一下。”Stephen缓慢地把他的手指前后挪动，而Tony的眼睛几乎是自动地跟了上去。

Stephen的手重新举起来，靠着他的脸颊。他慢慢把Tony的脸左转右转，仍然看着Tony的眼睛，眉头紧锁着。

Tony也同样呆呆地看着狼人的眼睛，火光把它们从蓝色染成了绿色和橘色，就像是燃烧的铜一样。那种剧烈的疼痛又回来了，这让他几乎无所顾忌。他抬起他的手，按在了那个男人的脸上。

Stephen也同样发现自己被凝视着，他的眼睛飞快地扫过Tony的脸，然后移开视线，越过他的肩膀看向后面。“你没事，”他轻声说道，“我觉得你没有得脑震荡。”他试图把手收回来，但Tony抓住了他。

“嘿，”Tony说道，他想要Stephen看着他，他想要有眼神的接触，“嘿，看着我。”

Stephen最终重新看向他的眼睛。好多了，Tony想着，但这个人显然在努力不让眼神挪开。

Tony缓慢地倾斜过去，靠得更近了，他轻声说道：“我告诉过你我很好了。”他真的要做这件疯狂的事情吗？是的，他决定了，他一定要做。

Stephen睁大了眼睛，但他没有后退。“你为什么...？”

“我想吻你。”

Stephen朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我会告诉你我接下来要做的事情，所以你别把我的头咬下来。”Tony继续说道。

Stephen向他皱了皱眉头：“我知道你要做什么，你这个混蛋，我是问...”

Tony向前凑近了最后的几英寸，然后让他闭了嘴。

他花了两秒钟想清楚他是不是犯了个巨大的错误，他之前从来没有吻过一个狼人，但这个时候的Stephen几乎融化在了他身上，身体紧贴着Tony的身体，然后张开了嘴唇。Tony把他拉得更近了，不断加深着这个吻。这是正确的，他知道，他身体的每一个部位都因为兴奋而紧绷着。

而且那也太棒了，直到Stephen把一只手放在他的胸膛上试图推开他：“Tony，你不是...这不是...”

“别说了。”Tony低声说着，他把手滑到Stephen的后脑勺上，试图让他靠得更近。

“天啊，只是...只是停一下。”

“好吧。”Tony往后退开，但他仍然把手放在Stephen的肩膀上，他不想放手，也不想再冒险体验那种被空虚的剧痛灌满的感觉。

Stephen摇了摇头，他的呼吸还有些急促：“你不是真的想要这个，这只是契约的原因，这不是真实的。”

“我真的想要这个，而且也同样不要告诉我你不想要这个，因为我知道你想要，我甚至不需要会闻气息就知道你想要这个。”

“当然，”Stephen像在看一个白痴一样看着他，“但是...”

“没有但是，我在那个该死的契约之前就想要你了，你难道闻不出来吗？”

Stephen看起来有些矛盾，于是Tony俯下身去再一次亲吻他，这一次Stephen并没有拒绝。

Tony慢慢往下挪，一点一点地亲吻着Stephen有些长的脖子，在每隔一英寸的地方就细细咬一口，Stephen低声抱怨了一下，那几乎像是咆哮一样，但又不像是咆哮。在Tony把头埋在Stephen的肩膀上然后轻轻吮吸着那一块软肉时，他的声音就变了调子，成了一声呻吟。他把手从Stephen法师袍的前襟滑进去。妈的，就算外界寒风刺骨，他的皮肤也依然非常温暖。他更深的往下摸去，触碰到了Stephen光滑的前胸，他用手指拨弄着其中一个乳头，直到它开始变硬。Stephen颤抖着，从嗓子里溢出呻吟。

“你知道的，”Tony含糊地说道，“让人温暖起来的最好的方法...就是把他们从他们的湿衣服里剥出来，”他把他的手拿出来，有些急切地扯着Stephen法师袍的边缘，“然后和我赤裸地待在一起，我在哪里读到过这句话。”

Stephen哼笑了一下：“我只知道让我保持温暖的最好方法就是变成一头狼。”

Tony微微耸了耸肩：“真是破坏气氛。

“我想我们来这里是来谈话的，”Stephen抱怨地说着，但在Tony把他的法师服边缘剥离他的肩膀时，他并没有有任何反抗。

“我们正在交流。”Tony含糊地说道，他一定要品尝一下男人才刚刚暴露出来的皮肤，于是他俯下身去，舔了舔Stephen锁骨下弯的地方。

Stephen重新把他的头拉起来，然后马虎地亲吻着他，带着深深的渴望。这才像话一点。

Tony把手放下来，于是他就能用手指去触碰Stephen的胯部。一个试探性的触碰，来看看这样是否欢迎他。Stephen抽搐了一下，忍不住喘息了一声。操，他硬得像块石头。Tony翻过手，让他的手指能够温柔地在Stephen的勃起上上下滑动。

他找到Stephen阴茎的顶端，用大拇指在上面打着转，Stephen从嗓子里发出呻吟，然后把他抓得更紧了。大拇指下，湿热渗透过布料。操，他想要用手去抚摸那温暖的皮肤，把嘴放在他身上品尝这个人。而现在，Tony四处摸索着，试图找出解开Stephen裤子的方法。有一根绳子，他想着，摸索到打结的地方，开始解那个绳结。

但Stephen突然向后靠了靠，轻轻把Tony的手推离他的裤子。“Tony…”他仍然在喘息，但他的眼睛低垂下来，“这个不能代表任何事情，你知道它不能，我们甚至…不在同一战线上，我们是敌人。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“你总是这样说，而我们一次又一次不断地证明你是错的。”

“就算那是正确的，就算这种…关系，不管是什么关系，是可能的，我们也不是平等的，我们永远也不会平等。我已经不再是人类了，我没有任何权利，甚至你和我说话都是非法的，更别说…”他指了指两个人，“只是…先想想你现在在做什么。”

“我已经想过了。”

Stephen给了他一个淡淡的忧伤的笑。“我不是说你在楼上徘徊着找那个毯子的时候。”

“我想过这个了，”Tony重复，“而我想要这个。”他从来没有对生命中其他任何事这么肯定过，就算他是一个变态又怎么样，他他妈根本不在乎这个。这就是正确的。

Stephen的眼睛在他的身上搜索者，想要找出些什么，但Tony并不知道。“那好吧。”他轻缓地说。

这就是Tony想要的所有的同意了，他重新向前扑过去，把Stephen拉过来亲了一口，把Stephen的袍子拉起来让他可以勃起。Stephen挤着他，几乎爬到了他的膝盖上，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。Tony不得不把他往后推才能摸到他腰上的腰带，试图解开那个绳结。这一个要简单一些，法师袍很快从前面散开。Tony把手放上去抚摸着，感受那片光滑的火热的皮肤，然后向下移动到Stephen裤子的绳结上，努力地伸进去，这一次Stephen并没有阻止他。Tony接着把手伸进去抚弄。Stephen呻吟起来，试图把自己塞进他的手里，几乎要把他撞倒。

Tony最开始只是试探他，手指在那片柔软的皮肤上抚过。他曾经看过一些高度违法的色情片，当然也读过一些。而所有的东西都表明当狼人处于人类形态的时候，实际上和人类没有什么区别，不过他仍然好奇狼人的阴茎是不是和人类的一样管用。但Stephen的阴茎在他手里的感觉完全是正常的，这他妈太不可思议了。

Stephen正忙着和Tony的腰带和环扣斗争着，但他的手指太笨拙了。Tony想要把那些纳米材料送回反应堆里，这样就能让他的裤子消失，但他担心着有些过于奇怪。于是他放下手，帮着Stephen把纽扣一打开，用一只手把拉链拉开。

Stephen在最开始触碰他的时候有些犹豫，纤长的手指环住他，然后上下滑动着，Stephen的手指抓得有些紧，Tony闷哼了一声。他的阴茎现在太敏感了，从那个该死的战斗开始，他就一直硬着。只要一不注意，他就会很快泄出来。

“等...等等。”他说道，Tony则是想到了一些其他的东西。

他迅速后退，顺着Stephen的身体往下，好让头靠在他的膝盖处。但那个人抓住了他的手臂制止了他。Tony有些好奇地看着他。

“别…你不能这样。”Stephen困难地咽了咽口水，“我是说，我想要它，操，我想要它，可是我…我不能让你冒着被感染的风险。”

“我接种过疫苗了，你记得吗？”

“没有疫苗是…百分百起效的，总会有这样的风险，接触我的体液对你很危险。”

“我们已经交换过体液了，可能在你还没有注意到的时候。”

“精液的病毒承量比唾液高得多。”

“哇！你的嘴，医生。”

Stephen有些严肃地看了他一眼，但他的微笑实际上让他看起来缓和不少：“我只是试图保护你。”

Tony叹了口气：“医生们究竟是怎么上床的？”他从来没有像这样在给别人口交之前谈过这些，不过没关系，他有其他的想法。Stephen试着向下跪到他的膝盖处，所以Tony决定放弃克服地心引力，他抓住那个人，然后往后倒去，把Stephen拉到他的身上，他们一起陷进那床旧棉被上。

“你的头！抱歉！”Stephen举起一只手放在他的脑袋后面，轻轻地碰了碰。

操他的头，Tony扭过头不让他碰到。“我甚至没有感受到它。”他嘀咕了一句，他一点都不想被检查，也不想Stephen再回到那种医生模式。他现在唯一关心的就是怎么让Stephen继续下去。

他抓住Stephen的脸，拉下来深深的亲吻着。当这个人开始躁动不安的时候，Tony的手顺着Stephen的脊背向下，放在了他的屁股上，抓住其中一团柔软的肉揉捏起来。妈的，那感觉太棒了。Stephen低吼了一声，Tony总会觉得那声音太过可怕，但那很快转变成另一种刺激感。

接着Tony不得不想办法解开Stephen的裤子，而当他骑在自己身上的时候，这真的很难。他只能尽量把他的裤子推到Stephen柔软的屁股下面，对现在来说已经足够了。

他伸手去摸Stephen的阴茎，他们根本不用担心那里会不舒服的问题，他已经又湿又滑了。Tony用拇指按压着顶端，Stephen埋下头，抵在Tony的肩膀上喘息着。

更多的前列腺液渗出来，Tony温柔地涂抹着。“你好湿。”他有些含糊地说道。他环握住Stephen的阴茎，然后狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，虽然角度有些刁钻，但那的确起了作用。Stephen猛地向前顶胯，在Tony的手间抽插起来。“对，就是这样。”

Tony抓得更紧了，顺着他的动作加速撸动。他收回另一只手，拉动揉捏着Stephen的囊袋。狼人的低吼变成了低沉的，破碎的呻吟，呼出的热气喷洒在他的脖颈边。

“就是这样，继续，宝贝儿。”Tony低声说着。可能叫一个黑暗生物宝贝儿有些奇怪，但他他妈的已经不在乎了。

Stephen似乎也并不介意这样的叫法，他呻吟着，在Tony的手上缓缓抽插着。

该死，Tony自己的阴茎也在渗出液体了，他能感觉到它们流到自己的肚子上然后慢慢变凉。“是的，就是这样，把它给我。”

“Tony…”Stephen急切地低声呻吟着。他的臀部已经失去了原有的节奏，顶弄地越来越快，Tony能感觉到他就快要到了。

Tony更快地撸动他的阴茎，轻托着Stephen的囊袋让它们贴在自己身上。“妈的，就这样，”他说着，“就这样，宝贝儿。”他想要，天哪，他想要它！

Stephen发出一声低沉的，压抑的叫喊，烫手的浊液在Tony的手中溢出，喷洒在Tony的胸膛和腹部。天哪！Tony放下他的另一只手，极度抑制地抓住自己阴茎的根部。抑制住想要把自己挤进他的身体的欲望实在是太过于困难了，他才刚刚经历了一场森林里的战斗，但他还没有准备好这个。

Stephen在他的胸膛上落下一枚近乎纯洁的吻，然后坐了下去，他的胸膛和脖子还泛着粉红的色泽，呼吸急促。他的眼睛里透着Tony从来没有见过的野性的光芒，像是一个掠食者。

Tony本应该被这种目光吓坏，可是他没有，他只是...想要他，他的一切。Tony用他的手指戳了戳他一团乱的腹部，然后把手指举起来看清楚，妈的，他想...

Stephen的手在空中挥了挥，于是他的那些白浊消失成一缕缕细小的白雾，他笑起来。

“嘿！”Tony向他投去被背叛的目光。

“你刚才想做一件愚蠢的事情，而我阻止了你。”Stephen重新跪倒在他身上，用手和膝盖笼罩着Tony，然后慢慢向后爬去。他的眼睛一刻不停地盯着Tony的脸。

“是的，呃...排队，”当他看见Stephen伏在他的腿上，伸手抚摸着他胀痛的阴茎时，他尽力控制着自己的呼吸，“而且...做爱的时候禁止魔法，这是我刚刚定下的规则。”

Stephen的手在Tony的粗长上来回滑动，然后抬头向他笑了笑，“你确定要留下那样的规则吗？你可能会错过很多。”

不错的观点。“我，哈，保留...”Stephen埋下头，轻轻舔了一下他阴茎的顶端，“哈，操！在上传更多的数据...哈...之后，更改任何...一项规则的权利...哈。”

“不错，”Stephen点点头，“那才是明智的决定。”

“哇，从来没有人这么和我说过。”Stephen戏弄般地拍了一下他的下身，几乎让他的大脑短路，“等...等等，我们刚才说了些什么来着？”

“性爱魔法。”Stephen回答他，对着Tony阴茎的顶端吹了口热气。

“哈，是...是的，啊...我以为口交已经被禁止了，因为精液里的病毒...”Tony发现想要连贯的说话都变得困难起来。

“你的精液很不错，”Stephen再舔了他一下，Tony强忍着不把自己直接塞进他嘴里的冲动，“而且尝起来棒极了。”

妈的！“哈，真好...但是不公平，但我不是..我要去投诉...操！”

Tony能感受到湿热的空间包裹住自己的阴茎，他的头向后狠狠摔在垫子上，手指死死抓住那床棉被。“操！天哪！”炉子里的火像一只火把一样擦在他的臀部和腿根，但他能感觉到Stephen的嘴比那火把还要热得多。

Stephen最初戏弄般地吞下他的下身，缓慢地吞下柱身，又缓慢地吐出来，轻轻地吮吸着顶端的敏感处，让舌头蹭过Tony阴茎的底部。

这样的戏弄感觉很好，实际上太棒了，Tony实际上已经快要到了，如果Stephen坚持这样的动作下去，他就能直接射出来，但Stephen突然就加快了速度，他把Tony含得更深，更加用力地吮吸着。Tony紧闭着眼睛，还有些钝痛的头狠狠地砸在坚硬的地面上。妈的，那感觉实在是太棒了。

“再来，”Tony低声呻吟着，“再来，宝贝儿。操...对...就是那样。天哪，你太棒了。”他轻柔地摸着Stephen的头发，尽管他颤抖的手指痛得想要伸进发根然后抓住他的头狠狠地压向自己的阴茎，他拼命想要抓住最后一点控制权。

当Stephen再次把他整个吞到喉咙里去，周围的肌肉挤压着他阴茎的时候，Tony最终还是射了出来，他在高潮时狠狠地抵着Stephen的嘴，用手臂紧紧压着自己的嘴，不让自己吼出声。

他已经不记得上一次有人这样为他口交是什么时候了，他不得不喘息了两次才说出话来，“天哪，你到底在哪里学的这个？狼人阵营？卡玛泰姬？”

Stephen对他露出一个得意的笑：“在医学院。”  
   
***  
   
后来，炉火燃烧成灰烬，Tony已经慵懒到完全没有想再去添一根木材的想法，尽管室外寒冷，地板坚硬，他也依然觉得和Stephen挤在一起让他足够温暖舒适，这家伙走到哪里都像是个火炉一样。

但他还是太紧张了，根本睡不着，他的手指抚摸着Stephen后脑上柔软的头发，细细亲吻着他耳后的敏感处，再慢慢挪到他的脖子和肩膀交界的地方，那里太诱人了，让人难以抗拒，狼人发出低低的舒适的呻吟。“我们应该谈谈。”Tony 说道。

Stephen转过头来，有些困倦地朝他眨眨眼睛。“你想要谈谈？现在吗？”

“是的。”Tony说，但他沉默了很长一段时间。

Stephen在他的臂弯里动了动，但还是保持着安静，等着他说些什么。

Tony深吸了一口气。“今天晚上那只吸血鬼…她说她知道我。她…暗示着那段我被抓起来的时间。”他再次停顿了一下，“我根本不记得她，。说实话，我一生中有好多东西都已经记不得了。或许那是一种防御机制…谁又知道呢？但她为什么会那样说？她的故事根本不能说明什么，那件事情几乎已经过去二十年了。她太年轻了，她根本没有可能在那里出现过。”

“她一点都不年轻。”Stephen轻轻地说。

“什么？”

“那个吸血鬼，她一点都不年轻。她已经是一个很老的吸血鬼了。”

Tony摇了摇头，或许Stephen并没有看见。“不，不可能，她看起来…就像是个年轻的吸血鬼。”

“并不是所有吸血鬼都以相同的方式衰老。”Stephen微微转过身，让他可以看见Tony的脸。“你大概只熟悉那些靠人类的血液为食的吸血鬼，它们是生活在距离人类聚居地和城市最近的一类。它们捕猎人类，更喜欢人类血液的味道，但那也有一些副作用…但吸血鬼的进化并不能靠吸食人类的血液，不然你以为它们在黑暗中四处穿梭的时候为什么会携带狼人的病毒？我们才是它们的食物，他们靠着狼人血液为生。”

“那是…”Tony当然知道他们这样做，他曾经突袭过许多吸血鬼的巢穴，而且在里面找到了间杂在吸血鬼和食尸鬼里的狼人，有些时候那些狼人被拴上锁链，它们苍白，瘦小，而且虚弱，很明显是那些囚禁者为了它们的血液。但有些时候，那些狼人却是自由的，和那些吸血鬼和食尸鬼一样，平起平坐，并肩作战。

他从来没有在那些囚禁者的巢穴里发现人类。人类没有狼人活得久。他们并不能像狼人一样迅速恢复血液流失。Tony有想过吸血鬼们囚禁狼人是为了他们的血，但他以为这样只是更实用一些。他从来没有想过其他的可能。“为什么它们吸食的血液还有分类？”

“人类的血液…和我们的有些不同，吸血鬼会对它上瘾，对它们来说，人类血液就像是一种强力的毒品，它们渴望它，一剂人类的血液可以让他们更强壮，也更快。但它会扭曲它们，让它们对阳光更敏感，甚至来自月亮的反射光都过于刺激，于是他们只能一直待在地下来防止受伤。它们可以通过这样的方法获得很长的寿命，但绝不是永远。

他的声音低沉而柔和，Tony能感觉到他的胸膛发出声音时的颤动，他们挤在一起，像是安慰。

“而那些以狼人为食的吸血鬼的寿命…是不同的，它们不那么强壮，但愈合能力很强，它们的毛发不会脱落，也不会变得肿胀和对光敏感。它们可以活得更长，甚至是永生。”

“永远的挣扎：垃圾食品和健康饮食的斗争。”Tony沉思道，他能感觉到Stephen语言里的痛苦的暗流。“它们把狼人留下来，以它们为食。”他平静的补充道。

“是的。”

“它们也这样对你吗？”

Stephen笑起来，但没有任何的幽默成分在里面。“并没有很久。”

他几乎是下意识的给了Stephen一个安慰的拥抱。“它们不会在捕获到人类的时候，让他们继续活下去。”他说。

“不会。”Stephen同意道。

“但昨晚它们却这样做了，我不知道为什么。”

Stephen沉默了一会，看着他的脸，“它们把你留了下来，它们为什么这么做？”

Tony躺下来，重新被压在Stephen身下，把他的脸紧贴在Stephen身上。不知道为什么，他发现这样靠着Stephen的背让他更容易说出这些东西。

“它们想让我帮它们造些什么东西，一个机器，一个可以打通维度，然后让通道保持开启的状态。 它们…”他不得不停下来，紧紧闭上眼睛，“那些混蛋折磨我，折磨…其他的人。让我帮它们做它们想要的东西。我知道不管发生了什么，我都不能让它们做到这些事情。我为我做了第一套钢铁侠的战甲，但它给了我一些想法…它们给我看的那些数据，它们告诉我的那些理论，如果真的有方法让那个通道打开，那也一定有什么方法让那些通道关闭，然后把所有的黑暗都关在这个维度之外，为了一些好的事物。”

“那个屏蔽器。”Stephen说道。

“是的，我从那些该死的吸血鬼那里获得了屏蔽器的点子。”

Stephen想了一会，“我并不觉得这是它们带走马乔里的原因。”

一个每月参加志愿巡逻社区的保险销售员，家里有两个可能会想念母亲的孩子。“确实不太可能。”Tony说道。他打了个哈欠，用手臂环住Stephen，他终于觉得累了。

他闭上眼睛睡着了，而这一次，他没有梦见任何的怪物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的超级刺激的车车...所以真的很皮，在医学院学到口的技巧 太强了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作家的话：因为延迟抱歉啦，现实生活，还有一些其他的东西，你知道的。  
> 警告：手淫，精神性窥癖。

“Boss？Boss！”

Tony在他耳边来自Friday喊声中醒来。

“嗯…？”

他他妈在哪？他很温暖，但臀部，肩膀和背上却酸痛不堪。他很暖和，躺在坚硬的地板上，周围的空气也很寒冷，但他被一个温暖的毛茸茸的东西压住了，那很大，像是熊皮地毯一样，他迷迷糊糊地想着。他睁开眼睛，那是一个黑色的，带着银色的皮毛。那可能不是一张熊皮地毯，他推断着，因为它在呼吸。

前一天晚上的事如同开闸洪水般向他涌来，操，他昨天晚上和一个狼人做爱了，而他现在正在和这个狼人拥抱在一起，至少他是更为主导的那一个，那是很重要的一点。

Tony几乎花费了很大的力气才把注意力拉回到他的AI上，Friday仍然在说话。“呃...什么？”他问道。

“Rhodes上校在过去的15分钟内不断试图越过你的安全隐私设置。他也同样要求与你对话，需要我帮您接听吗？”

“是的，接通吧。”为什么Stephen又重新变成狼了？他用手抚摸着面前光滑的皮毛。Stephen睡意朦胧地嘟囔了一句，但仍然没有动。

“他听起来很生气，Boss。”

Tony叹了口气。“是的，他总是容易多很多事情生气。”也通常是为了自己的事…“你好啊，Rhodey。”

“我操你的，Tony，你他妈在哪里？你关掉了你那些该死的定位系统，而且他妈的没有留下任何去哪的信息就消失了一晚上，我他妈受够这个——”

“你也早上好。”他不禁因为Rhodey的关心笑起来。

“我他妈没有开玩笑，Tony。如果你他妈敢挂掉这个电话，我发誓要—

Stephen选择在这个时候大声地打了个哈欠。Tony瑟缩了一下。

Rhodey很明显听到了那个声音，“那他妈什么玩意？刚才是你发出的那种声音吗？”

“不，不，那只是…只是一只流浪狗之类的吧。”他推了Stephen一下，身上伏着的狼喘了口气笑起来。

Rhodey叹了口气：“我马上就过来，你就呆在那里，别他妈到处跑。”

“不要！我是说…不打扰了，没有这个必要。”妈的，如果Rhodey看到现在这个场面，他可能会中风晕过去。“我现在很好，只是一个晚上而已。还是别尝试在冰天雪地里飞行的感觉了吧，我很快就回基地了，我已经在路上了，我马上就走！我希望在我回来的时候会有一杯热的咖啡还有甜甜圈，回头见！”

“Tony！别他妈的挂电—”

“再见，Rhodey！”Tony迅速地掐断了电话，然后叹了口气。他很喜欢这个人，但有些时候Rhodey的关心有些令人窒息。而且，他到底有什么毛病会觉得给Rhodey一套战甲是个好主意的？

他需要马上离开这里，但现在他觉得并不想动，昨晚的炉火已经熄尽了，冷风从破损的窗户外灌进来，Tony用手臂环抱住狼，把他的脸埋在它脖子周围柔软而温暖的软毛里，他现在正和一只该死的狼人依偎在一起，但他其实感觉还不错，这是这么长时间以来，他第一次觉得自己做对了一件事情。“你怎么又变成一只狗了？”Tony小声嘀咕了一句。

狼叹了口气，随即他感觉到他怀抱的身体在改变着。Tony手指下光滑的皮毛变成了一种更为粗糙的纤维质地，他把双手都放在Stephen的身上，然后感受着周围的骨头在皮肤下不断发生改变的迷人触感。只是过了几瞬，他怀里的就变成了一个人。

“Fri？你捕捉到那个了吗？他花了多长时间？”

“大约六秒，Boss。”

Tony有些惊奇地哼了一声，比他想象中的快。

Stephen笑起来。“我练习过很多次了。”

Tony有些遗憾地发现Stephen的衣服已经穿回了他身上，不得不说这是一个有用的咒语，虽然这让他有些痛苦。Stephen不再那么柔软温暖了，但抱着他人的形态的感觉也很不错。而且他现在不再太过于纠结他的晨勃（morning wood）*了

“以我狼的形态睡觉更舒服一些。”Stephen解释道。Tony注意到他的声音还有些沙哑，“而且请不要再叫我狗了。”

Tony哼了一声，他现在是不会停下来的，但他总觉得自己还是不该得寸进尺，毕竟只要Stephen愿意，他就可以把自己的头咬下来。“你作为狼的时间会更多吗？”Tony其实知道那样的好处，更容易外出，而且如果天气变坏的话，还会有一件自带的毛绒大衣。

Stephen耸耸肩，Tony明白了他的暗示，松开了手让对方翻过身来面对着他。“不像以前那么多了。”他说道。这个狼人实际上看起来不再像是听着NPR起床的精英了，他今天早上更像一个野人，头发蓬乱，衣服也有些松散，当他看着Tony笑起来的时候，那双奇怪的亮晶晶的眼睛在眼角处皱起来。Tony想要爬到他的身上然后看看他们究竟能乱成什么样子。

可惜他们没有更多的时间去做那样的事了。“我想现在就该告别了吧。”他有些不情愿地说道。

“是的。”

“你最好现在离开这里，免得Rhodey实施他要来踢我的屁股的威胁。”

“当然，我会没事的，我可是个怪物，记得吗？”Stephen笑起来。

“操…”Tony情不自禁地想弯下腰，把他的嘴唇贴在Stephen的上，尝到了略微苦涩的咸味。Stephen轻声呻吟了一下，随即张开了嘴。Tony把他拉得更近，他的手顺着Stephen的身体滑下去，让他可以捏一把这个人的屁股。他知道他们现在不该做这个，但他的勃起暂时还并不想放弃。

Stephen先推开了他，轻轻从Tony的手里挣脱出来。“Tony…”Stephen警告道

“好吧好吧…”Tony停止了动作。

狼人颇为体面地站起来，“你会再次见到我的，很快。”

Tony跟着他站起来，却没那么体面。他所有的关节都在向他抗议着昨晚睡在地板上的行为，他伸了个懒腰，整个背都扭在一起，他呻吟一声，“很快？你是说等你想让我找到的时候？”天呐，他现在就听起来像是个醋坛子。

Stephen向他温柔地笑了笑：“如果你想的话，我从现在开始不碰你的追踪器了。”他在门口停下来，笑容逐渐消失。“只是…千万小心，如果可以的话，请尽量不要透露我的踪迹。我的人民都很脆弱，他们中的大部分都不是战士，我们那里还有很多小孩子”

“还有吸血鬼。”

“是的，他们也很脆弱。”

操他的吸血鬼，但…“我会小心的。”Tony保证道。

Stephen更严肃地向他点点头，Tony倚靠在有些破烂的门框上看着Stephen转过身，身形扭曲了两下，四肢落在地上。

然后他便成了一个黑影，在早晨的雪景中飞奔而去。

***

当他回到基地的时候，Rhodey假装对他很生气，他给了Tony一个僵硬的拥抱，然后重重地拍了一下他的背。Tony能分辨出Rhodey发现自己没有自杀时的放松。

Steve又走了，大概是到某个地方去救人。但Wanda和Bruce仍然在餐厅里吃早饭，于是Tony就在那里召开了一个临时的团队会议。他取了些咖啡，然后把昨晚的事情告诉了其他人，小心翼翼地把有Stephen出现的部分省去了，当然包括了他们的战后活动，Wanda和Bruce在他说话的时候一直在交换着眼神。

Rhodey看起来很担心。“昨天晚上又发生了一起绑架事故。”

“哪儿？”

那片未合并地区的宅基地里。那一家人在凌晨三点被吵醒，他们的谷仓着火了，有一些食尸鬼在袭击他们的家畜。母亲，父亲，还有祖父全部都外出和它们对抗去了，当他们回来的时候，他们的孩子不见了，Edgar Douglas，一个十六岁的孩子，他的妹妹没事，仍然在她的床上睡得很好。没有看见或听见任何东西。”

Tony快速地浏览着面前的文件，眼睛扫视着那些信息。据他的粗略计算，这个农场距离他和Stephen过夜的地点大概有五公里。太近了，他在想那或许是同一群食尸鬼。但不幸的是，Friday和Stephen都没有感觉到附近的人类。所以在Stephen解决掉那群食尸鬼的时候，另一群已经完成了这场绑架。“可怜的孩子。”Tony小声地说了一句。

“这就是你全部要说的了？可怜的孩子？”

Tony抬起头来，Rhodey看着他。“呃，他的父母叫他Edgar…”

“天呐，Tony。”Rhodey摇了摇头。

Tony叹了口气，他现在也很沮丧。“你还能告诉我些什么其他的东西吗？我是说…我们又怎么知道这个孩子不是只是厌倦了农场生活呢？”

“因为我们得到了那一家人的监控录像，”Rhodey说道，“从那上面能看见有两个人接近了那个房子，他们中的一个穿过院子，几分钟之后带出来一个孩子。”

所有人都看着Rhodey播放录像，两个模糊的黑色人影戴着兜帽从阴影中走出来，它们犹豫了一下，其中一个走向了房子然后消失在了录像带中。

Tony拷下了视频，然后停在了两幅画面上。他们唯一能看清楚的就是两个人都穿着黑色的衣服，录像太过粗糙，放大之后只剩下灰色和黑色的像素点，他根本不能看清楚它们的脸，也辨认不出其中一个是不是他们昨晚上遇见的那个吸血鬼。

Wanda倾身过去，眯着眼睛看那两幅图像：“他们通过了农场周围的防护？他们是怎么做到的？”

“我们还不清楚，”Rhodey说道，“那个家庭想要起诉那个安置他们的法师，说那些防护法术还有缺陷。法师公会已经派出了一个调查员去看那个防护法术是不是真的出了问题。”他把录像加速到一个镜头，一个黑衣的人，和一个穿着睡衣的男孩，跌跌撞撞地回到镜头里，然后三个人一起消失在了阴影里。“我们相信火和食尸鬼的袭击都只是声东击西的障眼法，让他们可以把那个孩子带走。”

Tony摸了摸他的山羊胡子，他并不觉得这是一件很严重的事情。防护法术一直是世界上最糟糕的一种空泛的伪科学。他战甲上那层浅蓝的光在最开始很不错，但后来也不太有用了。不管怎样，那些绑架犯的中的一个的确穿过了那层防护，或许意义很重大，又或许不是，他突然就想要问问Stephen这个东西，想着Stephen或许会给他另一种解答。

“或许能用魔法去追踪那个孩子留下的踪迹？或者其他的失踪人员？”他问道，看了一圈他的队员们。“为什么我们不那样做，还是说我们已经试过这种方法了。或许这种唬人的鬼话真的有用呢？”

Wanda摇了摇头：“我试过了，他们在用什么东西阻挠我，而且我没有足够的经验来用黑魔法对抗他们。”

“如果...我知道一个对黑魔法非常有经验的人呢？当然，这只是假设。”

Wanda朝他笑了笑了一下，“那么,如果是是这样的话...我想先与那个人谈一谈。”

“那就行，”Tony点点头，“让我看看我能做多少吧。”

Rhodey皱着眉头，目光在Wanda和Tony之间来回扫视。“好吧...”他缓慢地说道，“还有什么其他的想法吗？”

Tony现在有很多想法，但他觉得没有一个可以现在就和Rhodey分享。“除此之外，这个家庭需要更好的安全系统...?不是吧。”

“你觉得这和你昨天遇到的是同一批人吗？”

Tony和Bruce迅速地交换了一个眼神。“不，”他摇了摇头，“根据时间来看，这个事件发生在凌晨三点左右。大约半个小时之后，我在五公里以外的地方遭受到了袭击。绝对不可能是同一批怪物。”但他...仍然无法摆脱想要把这两件事情联系在一起的感觉，他们无意中掉进的那个陷阱究竟是为他准备的，还是为Stephen准备的，亦或是两者都有？”

Rhodey看起来在思考，“所以昨天晚上有两拨人马袭击了我们的人，而且，科尔维尔（Colville）*附近有位农场主在昨天晚上射中了一个袭击他马的狼人。”

Rhodey放上了那个狼人被射杀的图片。那是一个女人，憔悴而有些肮脏，她赤裸地躺在雪地里。或许如果她不去袭击那些家畜，她很快就会饿死，Tony莫名感到一丝不安和愧疚的刺痛。

“我并不清楚你们这边怎么样，近来突然激增的亚自然生物袭击让我觉得有些紧张，”Rhodey严肃地看了剩下的人一眼，“我今晚要回一趟城里，可能需要几天，处理一些官僚人员的屁话，让那些联邦职员开心些。如果你们需要什么东西的话，记得联系我，”他向其他人点了点头，“让我们做好准备。”

“而且...休息。”Tony小声嘟囔了一句，他把面前屏幕上的文件扫视了一遍。

Rhodey从他旁边走过去的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，“你需要睡一会，朋友。”

Tony心不在焉地咕哝了一声表示回答，他现在太清醒了，根本不想去睡觉。他站起来，给自己接了杯咖啡，然后坐回桌子前。Bruce仍然在厨房里焦虑地走来走去。

“所以昨天晚上到底发生了什么？”

Tony向周围看了一圈，现在只剩下他和Bruce两个人了，于是他觉得自己现在说出来也不会有什么大事。“基本上就是我告诉你们的那些事，除了Stephen才是那个解决掉所有食尸鬼的人，他用了一种奇特的巫术让他们的灵魂全部消散了。事实上我需要和Wanda说一下这件事情，我想...”

“是的，是的，”Bruce点了点头，“那之后呢？你并不是因为天气的原因停飞的，对吧？我检查过了，昨天晚上雷达上并没有检测到任何的危险。”

“没有。我和Stephen需要谈谈。”

“你们谈了什么？”

“哈？”Tony向Bruce眨了眨眼睛。

“你说你们需要谈谈，所以我对你们谈论的内容很好奇。”

他们并不需要谈论太多的东西，不是吗？Tony发现这是个陷阱的时候已经为时已晚，Bruce总是在他希望的时候成为一个狡猾的混蛋，尽管他非常善于把这一层掩盖在一个惊慌无措的科学家的表皮之下。而且现在Tony太累了，注意力分散，根本编不出一个令人信服的故事，Bruce同样也知道那个。

“就是...狼人和吸血鬼猎人通常会谈的一些东西，像狗一样的生活，你知道的...”Tony的思绪不由自主地回到他们真正做的那些事情上去。他抿了一小口咖啡，掩饰住即将露出的笑容。

Bruce抱怨了一句，“天哪，Tony。你不会...”

他试着装作无辜，但在这一点上，他注定会失败，“我不会什么？”天啊，他简直是最糟糕的演员。

“Tony你他妈！”Bruce砰地一声坐回椅子上，“你他妈到底在想些什么？”

“我根本什么都没说！”

“我了解你，Tony，而且我知道那个表情，”Bruce把手伸进他的头发里，“你只会在得到好运时像那样沾沾自喜地笑。我简直不敢相信你...”他摇了摇头，然后用恳求的眼神看着Tony，“至少告诉我你很小心，如果你被感染了，你的生活会完全不一样...”

“放心，我们很安全。而且Stephen是一个和你一样守旧的人。”

“你们用避孕套了吗？”

“实在没有理解到要用避孕套的地方，不过还是谢谢你的关心，如果你想知道更多的细节，我很乐意...”

“那你接触过他的精液了吗？那是最常见的一种感染方式...”

“Stephen已经告诉过我那个了，而且没有。”Tony摇了摇他的头。

“我很认真，Tony，你不能冒险...”

“非常谢谢你的性交流，爸爸。”他看向Bruce的眼神有些尖锐，试图让他闭嘴，“但那是在没有什么必要。”

“好的，行吧行吧，”Bruce点点头，“为了确保安全，我会给你一个扩张器，而且我还要准备一些避孕套给你。”

Tony不得不把他的咖啡挪开一点，好让他的头狠狠地砸在桌子上。  
   
***  
   
那天晚上，Tony基本上已经是筋疲力竭了。但在吃了咖啡和冰淇凌作为晚餐之后，他知道现在尝试睡觉是根本做不到的事情。

他坐在他空旷的工作间里，调出Greenfield工厂里最新的安全信息开始读，他盯着屏幕看了一会，沉迷于滚动的数据流，手指揉着刚才被Bruce戳得生疼的胳膊，万籁俱静，Rhodey向他保证什么事都不会发生，工厂被科技和魔法的防护罩保护着。尽管如此，他还是无法摆脱那种那些绑架事件和这个电力工厂有着微妙关系的感觉。

“Friday，把之前所有的人类绑架事件的报告用地图展示出来”，Tony歪着头想着，“要两个月。”那样应该足够追溯到任何情况了。

“没问题，Boss。”地图上呈现出那些蓝色的小点，每一个都代表着那些被绑架的人最后消失的地点。

“那是我负责的那个女孩。”Tony漫不经心地说着，Rogers也同样发现了这个模式：所有的失踪事件都是围绕这个工厂发生的。Stephen之前说了什么来着？那个吸血鬼家族近来正在往他们的领地上移动，他并没有从Stephen那里得到直接的答案，但Tony有印象，他们的领地就是在反应堆工厂旁边。那是个很大的区域，大都是森林和废弃的农屋。很少有人类出现，这是亚自然生物会选择这里的重要原因。也不会太过惊讶那个吸血鬼家族会选择移动到那里去，或许这就只是个巧合。

Tony讨厌巧合。

他揉了揉眼睛，操，他现在很累，根本没有精力去正确地理解这些东西。

他闭上眼睛休息了一会，然后他再次在黑暗中睁开眼睛。空气冰冷，而他现在很痛，他的胸口传来尖锐的疼痛，每一次呼吸，每一次颤抖都疼得要命。他的肺部被淤积的粘液堵塞，但他根本不敢咳嗽。他伸出手摸了摸胸口，感受着衬衫下那块本应该是皮肤覆盖的地方满是金属的冰冷。他低下头，看见那块镌刻着符文的金属板散发着淡淡的蓝光，咒语让他那颗破碎的心脏继续跳动着，让他活在世上。

他他妈到底为什么还活着？

接着他们来到他的身边，像墨水一样聚集在他的房间里，然后分散开来，和墙上的阴影融为一体。他们苍白而脆弱的皮肤，就像是就像是蠕虫的肉一样。

“Stark。”

他向后倒回角落然后闭上眼睛。

他们中的的一个靠得更近，单膝跪在他旁边。从森林里来的吸血鬼，她和其他的那些不一样，那本该苍白的地方更黑一些，原本肿胀坑洼的皮肤显得光滑，她的眼睛是他见过的最深沉，最美丽的黑色。她伸手托起他的下巴，她的手指就像他坐的那片土地一样又冷又湿。“你还记得我吗，Tony Stark？”

“不，”他小声地说，“你不在这里。”这些都不是真的，他知道这种事情不会发生，这只是个梦。

她用手指抬起他的头，而他太脆弱了，根本没有力气反抗，她身上那种寒冷的，潮湿的味道变得更近，将他整个围绕住，黑色的袍子像是裹尸布一样缠绕着他的身体。她柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴在他的脖子上，他开始颤抖起来。尖锐的刺痛几乎让他跳起来，他呻吟了一声想要躲开，但那个吸血鬼抓住他的手就像是钢铁一样。

接着她的嘴抵在他的脖子上，她的牙齿刺进他的皮肤。不知为什么，他开始感觉到愉悦，这不是真的，他告诉自己，这只是个梦。但他根本忍不住，他把头靠在土墙上，想要更多。操，天哪，他...

Tony突然醒了过来，他仍然坐在他的桌子前，急促地喘息着。他抓住他胸口储存着纳米材料的反应堆，然后回忆着...那块镌刻着不停吸取着他生命力的魔法的金属板已经不复存在了，稳定的，固体的科技重新修复了他的心脏，让它继续跳动着。他把手放在胸口上，等待着他的心跳稳定下来。

该死的梦...咖啡因仍然在他的体内循环，他刚才一定是睡着了。但他梦里那种诡异的愉悦而又疼痛的感觉仍然停留在那里，带着一种奇怪的迷失感，在某种程度上像是现实被扭曲了一样，Tony揉了揉他的脖子，想要弄明白到底发生了什么。工作间仍然看起来正常而且空荡，他很清楚他现在是清醒的，他感觉到清醒。

他脖子上的感觉却越发清晰，他伸了个懒腰，然后闭上了眼睛。这一次他突然就到了别的地方。

他现在和Stephen待在一起，他突然就意识到这一点，在他的脑海里，围绕着熏香和木柴的味道，温暖的火焰闪烁的感觉，但他...现在一定是清醒的。当他睁开眼睛的时候，他又回到了他无菌的熟悉的工作间，有趣...他在他的椅子上坐直，深呼了一口气，然后重新闭上了眼睛。

Stephen现在重新变成人了，他发现他的，他们的，身体的形状，他们坐在一个柔软的东西上，靠着什么温暖的东西。Tony意识到他们的旁边还有另一个人，很明显靠得非常近，或许就在Stephen的背后或是身边，他看不见那个人，但他可以闻到他们：新鲜的，潮湿的土地，湿润的落叶，森林的土地，一个吸血鬼，一个熟悉的吸血鬼，和上次他在Stephen身体里闻到的是同一个吸血鬼。

而且他...那个吸血鬼的嘴正放在Stephen的脖子上，吸食着他的血。

操，Tony僵硬地坐着，他的呼吸有些困难。Stephen看起来并不像在害怕，或是在危险中。他看起来很放松，也很舒适。Tony深吸了一口气，试图控制他心里的恐慌，让Stephen感受到的平静向他流动。逐渐地，他也同样平静了下来。

尽管他刚刚才做了那个该死的梦，但在他被关进那个囚笼里的时候，那些吸血鬼从来没有吸过他的血，这是他们对他表现的唯一的仁慈，很少有一部分人能够活到讲完他们的故事。甚至更常见的是，那些人们受到了心理的伤害，让他们根本讲不出自己的感受，最可怕的应该是他们只能感觉到自己的生命在一点一点缓慢地流失，而做不了任何的事情。

而且，这感觉并不糟糕，至少不完全是，他能感觉到一些细小的疼痛，混杂着他梦里那种奇怪的愉悦感。吸血鬼的嘴唇轻轻贴在他的脖子上，下面那尖锐的东西一定是他的牙齿。吸血鬼的吸食带来微弱的抽离感，每一次吮吸都为Stephen的身体带来异样的颤栗。

Tony在他的椅子上不安地挪动着。

这...Stephen和这个吸血鬼之间的动作并不是性行为，但他们曾经一定有过。Tony并不清楚自己为什么知道这个，但他就是意识到了这个事实，就像是它存在于自己的记忆里。嫉妒激烈地，尖锐地，冰冷地刺激着他的心。他握紧手掌然后狠狠地砸了一下座椅的扶手。

这不关他的事，他提醒着自己。Stephen有着属于他自己的过去，这个人并不欠他什么东西。上天知道这件事，而Tony也知道。他深吸了一口气然后松开了他的手，他试着专注于其他的事情，像是...他现在在哪？

不管这是哪里，它很黑，这种气味很熟悉。家是他唯一能描述它的单词，他并不习惯于像Stephen一样用气味思考，Tony只能粗略地猜测这个一定是Stephen的房间。可惜的是，他并不能看见他周围的东西。Stephen显然对他的房间非常熟悉，甚至不需要看一看周围。Tony只能通过Stephen睁开眼睛时快速地扫两眼：书本随意地堆放在柜子上，一个燃着火的古老的火炉正劈啪作响，一床老旧的被子，一样红色的什么东西挂在门后面。

后来当Stephen几乎要睡着的时候，那些景象褪成了黑色的光点。

最终，吸血的感觉停止了，皮肤上一种奇怪的温暖的刺痛让他有些颤抖，Tony想着这是Stephen的自愈作用。环住他的手臂往后退开，一双手轻轻地划过他的脖子，接着像是有什么人把他的领子拉在一起。床榻随着某人的移动有些下陷，Tony想要Stephen睁开眼睛，让他可以看见到底发生了什么。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”一个带着大概是英国口音的声音在非常近的地方响起。

Stephen昏昏欲睡地哼了一声表示知道了，然后最终睁开了眼睛。

操，Tony试着不在看到一个吸血鬼离得这么近的时候往后缩。那种古怪的二象性又来了，他自己的恐惧和Stephen身上的平和不断交战着，他确信这是没有问题的，这很正常，Tony几乎要跳着站起来为自己辩护。

那个吸血鬼也同样年轻，而且从未喝过人类的血。他是个黑人，大概四十出头。他绿色的法师服看起来就像是Stephen曾经穿过的样式，但在领子和袖口上绣着的是错综复杂的藤蔓和树枝上的橡树树叶。他看起来很有人情味，除了那双眼睛...那对深沉的黑色的眼睛让Tony想起了水面的油层，代表着死亡。那是一双捕食者的眼睛，但他看向Stephen的时候，却充满了爱慕。

“所以...昨天晚上和你在一起的那个男人，那个人类...”

“怎么了？”Tony能感觉到Stephen回答的语气有些无可奈何的不耐，很显然他曾经就被这样问过。

“你和他...在一起了。”这不是一个疑问句。

一股热潮在狼人身上穿过，但他并没有否定。Tony能感觉到一种复杂的情绪从他身上倾泻出来：尴尬，开心，担忧，渴望，羞愧...

操，Tony在他的椅子上动了动。

“你相信那个男人。”那个吸血鬼看起来有些震惊。“这个男人，在所有人中，是我们最大的敌人。伟大的Tony Stark，钢铁侠。”吸血鬼的眼睛里闪着打趣的光芒。

Tony有些生气地皱着眉，混蛋，他想着。

Stephen犹豫了一下。“是的。”他说道。Tony能感觉到他语言里的确信，他是认真的。

“伟大的Tony Stark，确实...”那个吸血鬼对Stephen会心一笑，“我知道对于你来说信任是一件很困难的事情，所以我会相信维山帝，还有你，这对我们来说会是一条正确的路。”

Stephen点了点头，他仍然保持着安静，他还在想着Tony。

“你需要睡一会，我能看得出你已经精疲力尽了。”

Tony也能感觉得出来，但他不知道这样的困倦是他自己的还是Stephen的。

“只是...”那个吸血鬼犹豫了一下，“小心一些，Strange。”

“我总是很小心的。”

那个吸血鬼笑了笑，“并不...总是这样。”还是那样责备而温柔的语气，他站起身来，随手轻轻关上门离开了。

尽管Stephen已经很累了，他仍然没有任何睡意。Tony感觉到他在床上翻滚着，他踢掉了被子，又重新把它拉起来。他伸出手，轻轻摸了摸手臂上那个已经被治好的吸血鬼咬痕附近，然后把手覆盖上去。Tony能够感觉到他并没有感觉到疼痛，不准确地说，他实际上有些不舒服。他的整个情绪现在一团糟，明显在他醒着的时候难以判断。Tony好奇地等待着，他并不想切断他们之间这种微妙的关联。

Stephen喘了口气，然后重新翻了个面。他在想着一种气味，Tony意识到。一种非常熟悉的气味：汗水，温暖和麝香的味道，混合着棉花，香皂和咖啡的舒适感。那是人类的味道，金属的气味，电发出的臭氧，还有机油的味道。这是他的味道，Tony突然意识到这一点。

Stephen的腿动了动，一股缓慢的战栗席卷全身，热量在他的腹部聚集起来。那种感觉很熟悉，Tony感觉到他又翻了个身，感觉到他向下，手伸进裤子的边缘，然后摸到了他的阴茎。

Tony在他的位置上弹了一下，卧槽，他能够感觉到那个但他又觉得自己不应该这样惊讶，他到现在为止能感受到对方所有的感觉。他后仰着头，然后闭上了眼睛，两个人之间的联系变得更加紧密起来。

他能在Stephen把手指并拢握住阴茎时感到满足，能感受到他的关节传来抗议时的微弱的疼痛。第一次撸动让他感受到快感，就像是在手淫，像是在看着别的什么人手淫，又像是他昨晚感受到的当Stephen用他那修长的手指包裹着的感受。在Tony感受到这一切的时候，他也同样硬的不行。

他应该为自己默认了这样的动作继续下去而内疚。这实际上是在偷窥Stephen最私密的想法，更多的是窥视他之前发生的事情。一个更好的男人会想方设法地阻止这个，在某种程度上切断他们的连接，可…他不想这样做。而且不管怎么样，他已经是个变态了，他操了一个怪物，这点小事又有什么关系呢。

Stephen撸动了几下，缓慢而简易，他的手指松得令人沮丧，Tony回想起他那双受伤的手。最初他们并没有太过于阻碍到他，情欲引动的腹部的热潮和沉重轻易地盖过了疼痛。

Stephen在临近高潮的时候颇有些急促地喘息着，Tony也靠近了高潮，就好像在身边触手可及的地方。而Tony可以感觉到Stephen决定屈服的那一瞬间把他自己抓得更紧，手上撸动的速度也更快些，他的手指上一直隐隐作痛，但显然情欲要更加旺盛，他的手仍然动得很快。Tony意识到这是一场比赛，在手指的痛苦笼罩他之前，他竭尽全力不去注意手上的感受。

他也同样要到了，Tony感觉到他在高潮的边缘不断徘徊着，但手指上的疼痛很快变得剧烈，淹没了情欲带来的快感，让他分了心。Stephen痛苦地咆哮着翻了个身，把他酸痛的手按在他的头上，那种愤怒，沮丧，和渴望像是苦涩的波浪一样向Tony汹涌而来。

妈的，他为这个人感到难过，Tony低头看着他的阴茎，试图在椅子上坐得更舒服。他把手伸向裤子里想要调整那该死的玩意。

Stephen喘息了一声。

Tony僵住了。卧槽？他能感觉到Stephen也变得僵硬，脑海里开始迅速地思考着。Tony屏住了呼吸，等待着接下去发生的事。

“Tony？”Stephen最终喘息地叫出他的名字。

妈的，他被发现像是个变态一样窥探着Stephen的感受，他应该说出来吗？Tony不能真正听到Stephen究竟在想什么，他只能感受到对方的情绪。他清了清喉咙，“是的，是我。”他在空旷的实验室里轻声说道。

他能从连接里感觉到Stephen声音里的愉快。“你刚才在看着我吗？”

倒不如坦白一切。“是的。”

“这种情况有多久了？”

Stephen是想判断出Tony有看见他和那个吸血鬼在一起吗？他还是决定说得模糊些。“已经发生过几次了。我睡着的时候，有些时候我梦见…我是你。”把这种话说出来有些怪怪的。“这是我第一次在醒的时候发生这种事。”

“那很有趣，”Stephen说道，Tony能感觉到他在重新思考，“大概是连接的副作用。

“大概吧。”他也这样认为。这是需要和Wanda谈谈的另一件事。不过还要等等，他想问问Stephen是否为昨天晚上他们做的事情感到后悔。他感觉到的那种羞愧是因为另一个人是Tony，或是因为他是一个人类，还是因为一些其他什么原因…

Stephen把手掌按在自己的勃起上，分散了他的注意，Tony猛地抖了一下，他笑起来：“你能感觉到我感觉到的东西吗？”

Tony有些困难地咽了咽口水，“呃…是的。”

Stephen若有所思地哼了一声，“我想…我也能感受到你感受的东西。当你，呃…碰你自己的时候，就在刚才。”

啊，是的，他之前做过的，不是吗？

“是吗？”Tony沉思着，他突然就有了一个想法，和他的大多数想法一样，这也是个很好的想法。“我想要试试。”他的手指在他的勃起上摸过，只是一种戏弄，但他能感觉到在那样轻微的触碰下，Stephen颤抖了一下。

Tony又隔着裤子揉搓了一下阴茎，让手指在顶端最敏感的地方蹭过。Stephen呻吟着，Tony能感觉到他在床上翻滚着，把他的臀部往床榻里压，那种愉悦的震颤在Tony 自己身上回荡着。天呐，那真的是个很棒的主意。

“Tony…”Stephen叹息着。

“感觉好吗？”Tony问道。

“是的。”Stephen说道，他的声音在Tony的脑海里低沉的回响着。

Tony拉下他的裤子，把手探到里面去。当他终于把他硬得发疼的阴茎解放出来，他叹息了一声，而Stephen像他一样如释重负。他握住自己的勃起缓慢地上下撸动。“你想要怎么做。”[？]

“只要…你喜欢就好了。如果你觉得很舒服，我也会有同样的感觉的。”

Tony缓慢地动作起来，按照他想要的方式撸动着，他希望自己有一点先见之明，能够在他的桌子里放一些润滑剂，但在此之前，他从未想过会发生这样的事情。尽管，他已经渗出了足够多的前列腺液来让他足够顺畅地撸动着，只要他想，他并不觉得快速解决会是一个大的问题，擦伤也同样不会。

他仍然闭着眼睛，然后试图把注意力集中在Stephen的感受上，这让他感觉该死的好。一点渴望，恼怒还有敏感，比Tony更接近高潮的边缘，狼人仍然在试图把他的屁股压进床垫里，随着Tony的动作而动作着，呼吸急促。

Tony接着在阴茎的顶端拧了一下，两个人同时发出一阵呻吟。

Stephen用低沉而渴求的声音呻吟着：“操...”他抓了一个抱枕塞进屁股底下，下一次压进去的感觉更好了，令人满意，Tony同样情动地抬了抬他的屁股。

该死的，他太过专注于Stephen的感受了，这甚至让他有些兴奋过头了。但Tony太享受这样的过程了，他并不想让这个这么快结束掉。他咬着嘴唇，然后在感觉到Stephen即将射出来的时候，强迫自己放慢手上的速度。操，那感觉太棒了...让他们正好停在边缘上，一起...

Stephen呻吟着：“你在取笑我。”

Tony咧着嘴笑了笑，“嘿，是你让我做我想做的事情的。我总是喜欢在大结局之前留下点期待。”他的手指在蹭过顶端的缝隙时强调了那些单词，这总是让他发疯。

“只要一点点...天哪，”Stephen喘着气，Tony现在能感受到他的颤抖，“只要...Tony，求求你...”

操，妈的，就是那样，只是听着Stephen的哀求就足够把他推向射精的边缘，彻底抛下那些小心翼翼的控制。“天啊，当然了...宝贝儿...”Tony轻声地说道，然后他屈服于再也无法抑制的高潮，用力地加快着手上的速度，让强烈的[而]充满情欲的快感冲过他们。

“Wow。”Tony在他调整好呼吸之后说道。

“嗯哼。”

Tony把自己蜷成一团，尽力收拾着他弄乱的东西。他们沉默地坐了一会，只是听着，感受着对方的呼吸。

Tony先说了出来：“我想要见见你，我想让你帮我一个忙。”

“呃....先睡觉吧。”Stephen嘟囔着。对Tony来说，他就像是一个没有骨头的人一样躺在床上，舒适而且满足。

“好吧，那么明天再说。”他几乎是在说出这句话的后一秒就打了个大大的哈欠。操，他现在大概绝对不会再有什么噩梦了。

“晚安，Tony。”  
“晚安。”

Tony再一次闭上眼睛，他现在又是孤身一人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo exciting!!! I love this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作家的话：对不起！来自学期末的悲伤之类的

“这是个坏主意。”

Tony看了一眼坐在乘客位置上的狼人，他看起来很紧张，他颤抖的手指蜷在一起放在膝盖上，眼睛看着车窗外，随着飞速后退的景色不断来回。

Stephen穿着Tony为他带出来的衣服：一套深色西装，下面是黑色的打底衬衫，这是一套魔法师工会的非正式套装，Tony从Rogers的房间借，好吧是偷来的裤子和鞋，还有被迫买来的外套和衬衫。他想自己在猜测Stephen的身型的方面做得非常好。

“放松一点，你看起来挺不错的。”不止不错，Tony想着，从某种意义上讲，这个男人看起来该死的好。黑色显然非常适合他。

Stephen停下自己紧张地看着窗外的动作，然后狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你看起来就是个人类。”Tony说道。

“但我不是个人类。”Stephen摇了摇头，眼睛重新看向窗外。“这是个坏主意。”

“你已经说过这个了。看吧，”Tony叹了口气，“这只关系到你，医生，只要你表演得像个人类，没有人会觉得你是个狼人的。”

Stephen对他微微笑了一下，有些僵硬，但这是他们坐上车以来他的第一个笑容。“你觉得我的族人们没有这样觉得过吗？”

Tony拍了拍他的头，承认他们有一个，当然，一个已经有了既定结果的讨论。一个狼人可能不会对他们有什么影响，但一个携带着炸弹的狼人却可以摧毁安全护栏或是破坏掉那一圈保护护罩让其他人进来。如果人们不去注意的话，吸血鬼和食尸鬼绝对没有可能穿行在人类中间，但狼人可以。DNA测试耗时太长，而且测试条反映出的抗体的表现太难以读数而且也并不准确。一些村庄现在装上了瞳孔扫描仪用来测量人类视网膜的反光度。

“只要你跟着我，就没有人会检查你的虹膜。”Stephen的眼睛在阳光下看起来和正常人几乎没有任何区别，那种情况不会发生的，Tony很确定这一点。“你会没事的。”

Stephen嘟囔了一下，又重新看向窗户，看着乡村的景色从身边滑过。  
   
***  
   
这个农场是典型的最近几年才突然出现的一种房屋，安全性甚至超过城市。新式技术覆盖了曾经老旧，黑暗战争之前的社会。在这里，大片森林被砍伐，土地被改造。大多数剩下的树桩被挖出然后重新填上泥土，但Tony能够发现人们仍在工作，锯刀和重型机器砍下那些新生的树木。

这个农场大过护罩可以保护的范围，所以他们经过的那些被放养在泥土路上的奶牛都戴着刻着保护性符文的银质项圈，任何想要抓住它们的亚自然生物都会被灼伤或是电击。但Tony仍然觉得他们一定丢失了许多牲畜，他们很可能对那些突然袭击已经习惯了。一个奶制品工厂，看起来和那些光秃秃的书一样乌黑残破。几乎有一半都被烧倒在地，而残骸仍然在发亮，冰冷的空气里冒着浓烟。这个工厂显然是被护罩保护的，但那些怪物仍然用莫洛托夫燃烧弹（Molotov cocktails）*点燃了它。

在他们接近那个农场的时候，Stephen变得更紧张了。Tony看了看他，但这个人一直保持着沉默，盯着他们前面那个盖着淡蓝和白色顶棚的谷仓。

Tony能够看见那个房子周围的护罩发出的边缘，有人在那里用黄色的小旗子和警戒线做了标记，而且那上面的空中有些扭曲地反射着蜿蜒的魔法印记。Tony把车停在房屋和谷仓还有一些其他房屋之间的沙地上，和护罩的边缘离得很远。一些当地的治安官的巡逻车已经停在了那里，他还看见有几个穿着制服的工作人员站在那个谷仓残骸的边缘旁，那个绑架案的调查一定还在继续。

Tony从车上走下来，扣好他西装外套的扣子，Stephen以一种奇怪的，僵硬的方式跟在他身后，和他之前那种流畅的优雅感完全不同。Tony皱着眉头看他。

那个治安官一定看到了他们沿路下来，他慢慢走过来，同时把他的皮带扣在他圆滚滚的肚子上。太棒了，Tony想着，他之前和这个混蛋打过交道，而且他完全没有想再来一次的想法。

这个治安官是那种心胸狭隘的人之一，没有和任何一方搭上关系的意愿，置身事外。一个种族主义和神秘主义的混蛋，Tony看过这个人和那些僵硬的狼人尸体一起的照片。那些尸体里有一些看起来又瘦又小...

而从McKay的方面来看，自己已经对Tony表现出了适当的一定的尊重，他想要那么做的原因不过是看在他作为一个吸血鬼猎人，和他对黑暗战争的贡献。但他仍然是一个有钱的自由主义者，读了一所名牌大学，他还在曼哈顿有一栋房子。所以这个人并不能被完全相信。

那个治安官带着一把别在皮套子里的手枪，Tony知道里面装着银子弹。当然还有一把SI制造的光子枪。他还戴着一顶牛仔帽，Tony觉得那看起来简直蠢爆了。

那个人在几步远的地方站定，然后懒洋洋地看着他。“Stark。”

“治安官...McKay，是吧？”

“是的，”他拉长声调。治安官向地上吐了口口水，就算是这个动作也充满了懒散的意味。“有人已经告诉我你会出现在这里了。你的小女巫昨天就在这附近问问题。”他听起来对这个并不关心。

Tony试图扬起礼貌的微笑，“是的，Maximoff小姐，我的小女巫。”Wanda听见这个一定会打一个冷颤。

那个治安官的视线落到Tony的肩膀后面。“那是你的朋友？”接着说道，“他还好吗？”

在Tony忙着和那个治安官交谈的时候，Stephen和他靠得更近了，他仍然以一种奇怪又僵硬的步子走着。Tony清了清嗓子。“这个...呃...这个...”一声低沉的，几乎是亚音速（sub-sonic）*的低吼让他分了心。

操。

在狼人扯住他的时候，他攥紧了Stephen的手臂。Stephen几乎是该死地僵硬着，他的吼声变得更大。

在一瞬间Tony能感觉到Stephen的感觉。他现在很害怕，Tony意识到，他在抗争着所有想要控制他的那种几乎淹没一切的冲动。逃离的冲动，留下来战斗的冲动，为了保护他的...伴侣。而Tony能感觉到他的每一个细胞，每一个分子，都在失去控制，迅速移动着...

“Boss...？”

他根本不需要Friday紧张的警告，或者追踪器上出现的数据，就能知道Stephen正处于极度不安的状态，

于是Tony做了他能想到的自己能想到的唯一的事：他闭上眼睛然后在大脑里形成他最严厉的命令：“Stephen Strange，像一个人一样！”如果他能感觉到Stephen非常清晰地得到这个指令，或许Stephen能够感觉到他...

Stephen飞快地，惊讶地看了他一眼，但接着他的整个行为开始改变。他站直了些，把他绷紧的肩膀放松下来，那种低吼停止了。而在Tony阻止他之前，他就站了出来，走过Tony到达治安官面前，没有任何敌意反而是带着自信地把手伸了出来，一个得体的微笑出现在他的脸上。

“McKay治安官？我是Stephen，很高兴见到你。”

McKay犹豫了一下，在Stephen和Tony之间来回打量了一下，然后回握住Stephen的手：“你刚才说，你是属于那个协会来着？”

Tony让自己紧张地呼吸了一口气，他的服装明显起了作用，那个治安官认为Stephen是一个魔法师。

“我并不属于任何协会。我来自纽约市第三区。”Stephen流利地说道，而Tony完全不怀疑就算他去查那个地址也是绝对没有问题的。“Stark先生想要那个护罩的第三方意见，于是他请我过来帮忙。”

McKay眯了眯眼睛，然后用一个更怀疑的目光盯着他们两个：“我们已经有一个法师了，”他烦躁地说，“但我想再得到一些外界观点没有什么不好的。只是要保证你们不会去碰任何东西，这里仍然是一个完好的犯罪现场。”

“当然，治安官先生。”Stephen说道。

接着治安官便转身往外走去。Tony长长地呼了一口气，看着治安官回到他之前的位置上。

“我会一直盯着你的，Stark，”McKay转过肩膀对他们喊，“如果你需要任何东西只要叫一声就好了。”

“你还好吗，医生？”直到那个治安官离开了能听见的范围，Tony才问道。操，要忘记Stephen并不是一个人类简直太容易了，他已经很长时间都不是一个人类了。

Stephen深深地吸了一口气，然后点了点头：“是的，谢谢你。”

“很抱歉...呃...你知道，”Tony胡乱点了点他的头，“但我根本想不到其他的东西。”

“没事，”现在Stephen看起来很尴尬，“我该道歉的，有些时候我根本控制不住我的本能。我...我不会攻击他，但我会跑走。”

“这样他会射伤你的。”Tony很好奇，“为什么对这个人反应这么大？”Stephen在面对Wanda的时候是个十足的绅士，操，而且他一声不吭地还让Bruce从背后用差不多12英寸的针扎在他的肩膀上。

“那只是...他接近你的方式，就像是他已经准备好要和你打架。这很难描述出来，但是我实在很难接受...他闻起来...”

“是的，”Tony同意道，“这个人确实很难闻。”

Stephen轻声笑了一下，他肩膀上大部分的紧张感已经消失了。

危机解除了，Tony这样想着。

“那就去工作吧。”Tony走近那个警戒线的边缘，但仍然与他面前的魔法墙有些距离。

Stephen小心地跟在他后面。

“如果这些护罩还能运作的话，请告诉我。”Tony说道。当然，Wanda来过这里，还有一些当地的法师。但Tony并不反对再多一条第三方的观点，特别是他还有些其他的原因要带Stephen来这里的情况下。

Stephen闭上眼睛，微微把头倾向一侧，他缓慢地抬起手，就像他在感受空气。“这些护罩仍然在工作，”过了一会他说道，“这些都是完好的护罩，没有任何亚自然生物能够穿过它们。”

好的，这就是一个理论了...Tony看了一眼那个治安官，那个男人仍然站在车道旁边看着他们，但仍然远到听不见他们的对话。Tony挥了挥手，但那个人并没有任何应答，混蛋。

“如果你试图穿过它们会发生什么呢？”Tony问道。

Stephen睁开眼睛，耸了耸肩。“我做不到，这就像是在试图穿过一堵墙。”

“但它不会有任何威胁？”

“这些特殊的护罩并不是设计来攻击的，只是抵挡。我会没事。”

Tony哼了一声，很好。“那如果...用某种方法改变这些护罩呢？那么你就可以穿过它了。一个法师设定了这些护罩，那么为什么不能有另一个法师来改变它？”

Stephen摇了摇头，“不可能，护罩是...一旦生成就难以更改的。它们基本上是不可触碰也不可改变的，除非那个创造者重新设定被保护的区域，然后护罩的创造者的意图和被护罩保护的人的希望达成一致才行。”

“有趣，”Tony说道，所以...就和更改几行代码不一样了，太糟糕了，“你能做在狼的形态做的那些魔法吗？”

Stephen有些好奇地看着他，并没有对随意转换话题表示厌烦，或许他已经习惯了Tony Stark...“并不太行，那很困难，这和我在狼形态时的精神焦点不太一样。”

Tony点了点头，回忆着Stephen在狼形态时和刚才他受到威胁时那样的精神状态，虽然不可否认的是Stephen对处理气味和视线的反应比起他们才遇到的时候更为流畅。

Tony向周围看了看，McKay仍然在盯着他们，所以他们还有些时间来浪费，Tony希望这个人赶紧离开这个范围，“所以...你和你的吸血鬼朋友...你们两个是怎么认识的？”

Stephen沉思地看了他一眼，像是在思考这个对话该怎么继续下去，“我们都是法师，我在卡玛泰姬的时候在Mordo手下学习，到最后我们才变成同一等级。”

“你们是同事，我懂了。”Tony轻声说道。

“或许不止...我们一起工作，一起战斗，他...在我离开前一年离开了，我从来没有想过自己会再见到他。但他找到我了，而且救了我，把我从那个吸血鬼巢穴里带出来。我欠Mordo命，很多次。”Stephen用一种理解的眼神看着Tony，“听着，Tony...我和Mordo的关系...或者说...我们曾一起做过什么...它都和我们之间的关系不一样。”

“那我们之间...究竟是什么关系？Tony眯起眼睛看着面前的男人，”“我们是...伴侣吗？”把这个大声说出来听起来很奇怪，但这是他能从Stephen那里感受到的最接近的词了。

Stephen的脸一下子红了。“我不...我不确定...”

Tony实在忍不下去了，他伸手拉下那个被吓到的狼人然后亲吻了他。

Tony从他眼角的余光里看见那个治安官做出一个厌恶的表情然后走去了谷仓的背后。另一个好计划。Stephen从他的喉咙里发出一声急切的闷哼，Tony把一只手伸下去抓住了他的屁股。一个非常非常优秀的计划，不止一个...

当Tony松开的时候，几乎用完了他这些天积累的所有的自控力，Stephen的眼睛半眯着，在阴影处闪着轻微的光。

该死，Tony咽了咽口水然后看向周围，McKay和其他的代表都在谷仓的残骸处忙碌，再没有人注意到他们了。“来吧。”他抓住Stephen的手，然后把他拉到房子更远的另一边。

“不...这里看起来并不可疑。”Stephen抱怨着，但他仍然跟着走了。

“那个治安官已经知道我们在隐瞒一些东西，那是你的错，但是...他可能会认为你是我看上的一个火辣男人，并且试图冒充一个法师。”Tony停在靠近房子背后的地方然后四处看看。这是验证他理论的一个好地方，没有任何人会看到。

Stephen有些害羞地朝着Tony笑起来，“但那个不是事实吗？”

Tony想了想。“你说到点子上了，这就是我的计划如此天才的原因。我们越接近真相，这个故事就越令人信服。说到这个...”

他抓住Stephen新夹克的领口，然后把男人猛拉下来想再亲吻一下。

Stephen这次做出了反应，他后退一点，然后轻轻推开Tony，让他们之间的距离差不多有一个手臂长。“Tony？”

天哪，就是那种声音！特别是像那样叫他的名字...“什么？”

“我们现在到这里干什么？”

“呃，对了...”Tony再一次观察一下周围，对比着建筑的边缘，他们仍然只有两个人。“所以，昨天晚上，在喝了三杯咖啡，然后在开始我们的...”他清了清嗓子，“呃...会议之前，我有了个主意。如果一个吸血鬼强制让一个人类来和他们结契约呢？通过强迫，敲诈，折磨的威胁，不管是什么...而且那些吸血鬼强迫人类给他们穿过护罩的许可呢？”

Stephen眯了眯眼睛，他有些分心，想着Tony过于分散的发现。“呃...”他说着。

“护罩是由人类铸成的，也由人类的意愿来供能，对吧？”Tony继续说道，“所以也可以说，人类可以给他们的契约生物穿过护罩的许可…”

Stephen点了点头，并不是表示同意而是理解。他用一根手指点了点他的额头，“聪明…从魔法的理论上讲这个是可行的，至少参数正确…”

“嗯，”Tony说道，“我们已经有了一些护罩，一个结了契约的生物…”

“说话小心点。”Stephen低声威胁，但他仍然是笑着的。

“还有那个魔法生物的主人...”Stephen翻了个白眼，Tony颇有些恶作剧意味地向他笑了笑。他很有可能会在之后为此付出代价，但说实话，他很期待。“所以我们为什么不测试一下那些参数呢？就现在。”

Stephen点了点头，“值得一试...”

他们都转过去面向那个护罩。在近处和阴影中，那些闪烁的屏障并没有那么明显，只是空气有些轻微的扭曲。

“你准备好了？”Tony问道。

“是的。”

Tony深吸了一口气，有些艰难地注意到他想要的事情上去。我想让你穿过那个护罩，他想着，在他的脑袋里准确地形成那些语言。仍然感觉起来像是新生的一厢情愿的鬼扯，但那他妈到底...“Stephen Strange，穿过那个护罩。”

Stephen的眼睛在一瞬间黯淡下去，接着飞快地闪了大约半秒钟。然后他走上前去，接着...撞到了什么东西

“哇！好了，”Tony说道，“停下来！”他冲上前去，在Stephen向后摔倒下去之前抓住了他。

Stephen摇了摇头，然后捏了捏他的鼻梁，“这不起作用。”他嘟囔着。

“是的，”Tony向周围看了看，他们仍然只有两个人，没有其他任何人看见Stephen的非人类的秘密被非常有说服力地揭露的那一瞬间，“是的，”他说，“测试一：失败。”

“同意。”Stephen看起来还有些眩晕，但他很快恢复过来，“你的下一个好主意是什么？”

Tony瞪了他一眼，“魔法在我的实验里一向该死地任性，所以我要不断把它重新复述，看看那可不可行...”

Stephen哼了一声表示明白。

Tony这一次没有闭上眼睛，因为那根本没必要。但他在言语之间的确倾注了尽可能多的信念。“Stephen Strange，我允许你穿过那个护罩，”他叹了口气，然后抱怨着，“天啊，我听起来像个傻子。”

Stephen的嘴角向上翘了一下，这一次，他转身缓慢地靠近那条线，手伸向面前。Tony能够看到他的手触碰到墙的一瞬间，指尖在变平变白。他更用力地压了压，但空气中的护罩并没有任何屈服。

在半心半意地推了几下之后，Stephen后退一步，“没用。”

“该死。”Tony抱怨着，他之前还很肯定能够这会有用。

他们沉默地站了几分钟，思考着这个问题：狼人根本不可能轻易地穿过这些护罩，没有任何办法。

Tony最后说道：“我要凑近些去看看，待在后面。”然后他向前走去，在穿过魔法墙的时候，有些不自觉地抖了一下。不过当然不会发生任何事，人类可以自由地穿过那些魔法护罩。房子后面有一个小小的门廊，一个破旧的摇椅和一个桌子。几双沾满泥浆的靴子靠着墙边放好。他缓慢地落下步子，转身看着周围，寻找着一切不合常理的东西。

在那个后门之上，是他们基本上没什么用的监控摄像，Tony能辨别出来门窗全都是标准设置，窗户上没有安全拦截，没有报警装置，没有符文刻痕，这个家庭几乎全靠他们那一圈护罩来保障他们的安全。

思考这一点的时候，它其实是有道理的，这里最大的危险就是来自亚自然生物的袭击。人们相对稀少，又相互间距太远。人类的犯罪总是少之又少，于是他们总是被当作被袭击的一方。

那个后门同样也是正常的，没有任何特殊的符文或者咒语，那上面没有任何的护罩。Tony伸出手，把他的手指放在那个插销锁上，那是完整的，没有任何被破坏的痕迹。他们一定是在那一家人晚上跑去谷仓时从这个没有被锁住的门里出去的，到现在没有想到任何的可以做到这个的方法...

Tony放下他的手，“让事情简单一些，蠢货。”他接着小声地说道，“操...”

“Tony？那是什么？有什么问题吗？”

Stephen声音里的焦虑暴露无遗。操！他太蠢了...

Tony扫视了一边周围，“我真是个该死的蠢货！我居然只注意到了那些最复杂的情况，我忽略了那个最明显的可能...”他向Stephen痛苦地呲了呲牙。“那是个人类！”

Stephen仍然像在看一个疯子一样看着他。

“一个人类穿过了那些护罩。”

**Author's Note:**

> 15551 原文真的写得炒鸡棒 我夸爆  
> 但是翻译的这位同学英语不太...过关  
> 所以有什么翻译的不对的地方还请多多指出啦  
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
